Ona
by mustachey5
Summary: Mary and Danny have too much to drink and must face the consequences of their actions. ( from the snippets in Aloha - snippet taken from chapter 2) set beginning of season 3...ish. please review! Mahalo!
1. Kaikuahine 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Set beginning of season 3 .. ish.

* * *

Kaikuahine - part 1

.

.

Five-0 HQ

"Hey big brother, What you looking at?" Mary's lighthearted voice drawing Steve away from his thoughts, he turned to see her leaning on the door frame.

"Mary, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to arrive till later tonight?" He said smiling as he walked forward to give her a warm hug.

"I caught an earlier flight" she said and paused,

"You haven't got a case or anything have you? I don't want to interrupt" she said glancing round the offices, catching Danny's eye she gave him a small wave.

"No, no we don't unfortunately, now we have no excuse for not doing our paperwork. " he said waving his hands at the stack of papers on his desk.

"Sweet! So you'll be able to take me out for drinks tonight then? Maybe introduce me to a few of your SEAL buddies? " she said with a teasing smile as she sauntered past him and plonked herself down on the couch behind him.

"Very funny Mare, but I thought we established this last time - little sisters don't date" he said turning to face her with a matching smirk.

"You wish bro, you wish! Anyway speaking of dating, how's the girlfriend, Catherine wasn't it?"

"One, she is not my girlfriend and two, how do you know about her anyway?" He asked moving to perch on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, we met last time I was here and she came over, you two kept me awake most of the night!"

"What?" He said with a puzzled expression.

"Old house, thin walls Steve..." she said trying not to giggle at the look of horrid realisation on his face.

"I didn't need to know that" he said his ears turning slightly red at the thought of his sister hearing them.

"And believe me I didn't need to hear it!" She replied laughing at the blush creeping over his face.

" Well you've had a long flight , hey don't you do unpack, or go bother Danny or something" he said in a poor attempt to change topic.

"Sure thing brother " she laughed getting up from the couch, stopping in the doorway to turn back and face him.

" it's good to be back " she said with a genuine smile.

" it's good to have you back Mare"

* * *

Mary payed and thanked the cab driver and turned to face the house. She had few memories of growing up here as a child but the emotional scars of her mother's death and her father sending them away always came flooding back when she saw this place. She was glad Steve was living here and finally had a chance to build some happier memories, hopefully with Catherine , because however much Steve denied it she made him smile, a rare occurrence since their mother's death. Mary picked up her bags and trudged towards the front porch, fishing her keys out of her purse she nudged the door open with her hip and dragged her bags inside. Steve had been right, the long flight had taken it out of her and the thought of a nap was all to welcome in her mind. She chucked the keys on the table and kicking her shoes off collapsed onto the couch, already falling asleep before her feet were of the ground.

"Mary?" A soft voice breaking through her dreams.

"Mary?"

"What?" She mumbled sitting up to rub the sleep out of her eyes

"Mary, I ... it's. ." She blinked open her eyes, her vision still clouded from sleep, her brain not quite up to speed. She looked up to see who the voicr belonged to and recoiled in shock.

"What? What's going on?" She said blinking her eyes into focus.

" Mom, What? I'm dreaming, I must be mad.. what?" She said, head spinning in confusion.

"I ..." Doris reached her hand out to her daughter only to be interrupted by Steve's arrival.

" Doris? Why are you here? " he stood staring at her from the doorway, clearly shocked by her presence.

"I..." she started

"What the HELL is going on here?" Mary said , raising her voice in confusion as her brain finally caught up on the situation.

"She faked her death" Steve said bluntly, glaring accusingly at his mother.

"And if I remember rightly, I told you to stay away from here, from us. " he finished.

"Steve, you are my kids, I want to make things right, I lo..." she pleaded

"Wait a minute" Mary interrupted standing up.

" You faked your own death? You deliberately abandoned us? You deserted us, what? You decided you didn't want us anymore? Dad died because of your 'death'. You destroyed our family, how could you?" She screamed anger building with each word, tears beginning to fall.

"Mary!" Steve and Doris started at the same time.

"And you!" She roared rounding on her brother, fury and hurt in her eyes.

"You kept this from me? You think I didn't deserve to know? Was it because I'm the screw up kid, you thought you would cut me out? How long have you known, huh? Weeks? Months? Years dammit? " her voice breaking as she released her confusion and frustration at the situation.

"It's not like that Mary" Steve said starting for her, voice raised slightly.

"Go to hell, the both of you! " she shouted shrugging of Doris' hand from her shoulder as she stormed out the house, vision completely blurred by tears.

* * *

Mary stared at the bottom of the glass pondering as to how it got empty so quickly? The music pounding in her ears and the burning sensation of the alcohol still lingering in her throat.

"Someone looks a little worse for wear" a familiar teasing voice caused her to look up.

"Danny, if Steve sent you here then will you kindly leave me alone, I'm quite happily drowning my sorrows thank you very much" she said clumsily waving her hand at the empty collection of glasses surrounding her.

"Yeah, I can see that" he replied sitting down opposite her, placing his glass on the table between them.

"And no, Steve didn't send me here"

"Then why? " Mary asked slurring slightly.

"I, like you, wish to drink my problems away, just our luck we picked the same bar." He replied

"Oh.."

A surprisingly comfortable silence fell between the pair as they finished their drinks and returned to staring pitifully at their very empty glasses.

"My mum's back from the dead" Mary said laughing bitterly.

" Steve didn't even tell me. "

" my ex-wife wants to take my daughter away from me. " Danny said with an equally bitter tone.

"It's because of her death my life ended up like this, my dad is dead, I can barely hold down a job, I have abandonment issues and I barely know my only sibling" her voice trailing off as she fought the lump in her throat.

"My little girl is my life, without her I have nothing, but chances are they'll move away from me... again." His defeated tone matching hers.

They looked up, eyes meeting, filled with pain and empathy for each other.

" Another? " Danny asked nodding towards her glass, she smiled in response.

A few drinks later and they were sat side by side, slightly invading each other's personal space as they told the other of their troubles.

"Do you wanna dance?" Mary asked suddenly, slurring her words as she ran her hand through his hair, combing away his stress.

" Sure" he replied as he got to his feet, wobbling slightly as the room began to spin.

They clumsily made their way onto the dance floor and before long Mary started getting closer and closer to Danny, truly feeling the effects of the alcohol she slipped her arms around his neck and twined her fingers together as she pulled their bodies flush together.

" Mary?" Danny questioned, his brain fuzzy from the drink, but somewhere in his head something was telling him this wasn't a good idea.

" I want to forget" she breathed, her eyes lidded as she leaned into him running her hands through his hair.

"Babe..." Danny whispered, his hands squeezing her hips, his mind struggling with what to do.

"Ssh.." she said as she leaned up and brought his mouth down to hers, their lips and tongues alight with sensation. Danny groaned into her mouth as pulled back slightly.

"Take me home" she whispered in his ear as she peppered light kisses down his jaw and neck, the scent of her perfume and shampoo so welcoming as their bodies swayed together ti the music. He pulled back to look in her eyes and see hid exact emotions, want, need, hurt, betrayal , all reflected in her eyes and whispered against her lips before he started another round of passionate kisses.

"Ok babe."

* * *

So there we have it the first chapter! Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	2. Kaikuahine 2

Aloha again! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!

CinderH - very wise words

Susie8807 - hehe thank you, simply not enough Mary/Danny fics out there.

Topazicatzbeth- I know!

Angel- thank you very much and BIG oh no!

I was hoping to get this up earlier but a practical exam got in the way of that! Anyway- here you go. I hope you enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Kaikuahine part 2

.

.

"Turn it off" Mary grumbled desperately trying to bury her head in the pillow as she snuggled away from the bright hawaiian sunshine that was streaming through the gap in the curtains.

" You turn it off" an equally rough voice replied from behind her.

Mary's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice, recoiling from the bright sun she turned, grabbing the sheet in a vague attempt to cover herself.

"Danny?" She hissed in shock, not daring to raise her voice due to the thumping pain in her skull.

"What?" He replied still half asleep as he rolled over to face her. His eye met her face and a look of confusion passed over his features before realisation set in and he half jumped, half threw himself off the bed.

"Mary, what are you doing here? " he whispered back clearly struggling as much with the headache as she was.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What does it look like I'm. ..." she whispered back not entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"JERSEY? " Kono's loud call echoing through the appartement. Danny and Mary froze in horror at the unexpected visitor.

" You better not have forgotten you're giving me a ride into work today." She called her voice getting louder.

"Move!" Dany hissed to Mary pulling himself up of the floor, desperately searching for his clothes. Mary joined in the search, stepping hurriedly into her underwear whilst trying to maintain some level of modesty.

'Oh well , he's seen it all already anyway' she thought groaning internally at the situation.

"Danno , why is Mary's purse here?" Kono called kicking open the door with her toe, staring at the purse in her hand.

"Oh!" Her eyes flew up to see Danny in his boxers and Mary in her underwear and a sheet, both looking a little flustered and rather guilty.

" Umm... I'll wait in the car..." she said breaking the awkward pause before practically running out of the room. Mary cleared her throat slightly as she and Danny stood in utter shock at their current situation.

"Umm, well I better get ready for work, I...umm...yeah" he said trailing off as he turned to face her but avoiding making eye contact.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just umm..." Mary whispered staring at her feet before grabbing her clothes and escaping to the bathroom. Once safely inside she locked the door and sank down the wall.

"Well that went well" she mumbled head in hands.

Danny dressed quickly, finding his phone, badge, gun and most importantly painkillers, he headed for the door only to bump into an exceptionally flustered Mary as she fled the bathroom.

"Oh sorry" she said looking up to meet his gaze for the first time this morning.

_'Damn his eyes are blue!'_

"Yeah no, it's okay, look Mary, last night...we were drunk, I..." he paused running his right hand through his tousled hair whilst his waving his other hand as if trying to magic the right words out of thin air.

"Steve's like a brother to me and..." he continued lamely, breaking eye contact when he noticed a confused look on her sleep softened features.

"You regret it" she finished , a clear hint of hurt in her voice.

"I just, I didn't plan to...you know!" He exclaimed, trying and failing to explain himself.

"What and I did?" Mary said raising her voice slightly in anger despite her headache.

"That's not what I meant Mare, it's just, I mean your Steve's little sister, I would never sleep with you if I were sober. " he said trying to laugh the awkwardness of the conversation off. He realised his mistake the moment the words left his lips and his error was confirmed when he saw the look of hurt in her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry that idea seems so funny to you..."

"Mare, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry..." he begged floundering, grabbing her wrist as she turned to move away.

"Get your hand off me now." The way her voice was so controlled and completely void of all emotion scared Danny , he had messed up , he had really messed up. He dropped her wrist and she left without another word or glance towards him. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding he trudged out the front door dreading the coming day.

* * *

Danny dropped down into the passenger seat of the camero as he popped two painkillers in his mouth.

"So ... Mcgarrett's little sis huh?" Kono said smirking at him as she started the engine up.

"Don't Kono, I beg of you." Danny grumbled as he flipped down the sun visor to shield his eyes.

"Someone's got a hangover, though if you think that headaches bad wait till big brother finds out that you and little sis are way more than friends!" She teased glancing away from the road to wink at him.

" One, Steve will never know, two, you don't mind ? And three, I don't even know what me and Mary are but I assure you we will not be being "more than friends" anytime soon." He sighed defeated.

"What? Nah, you two are so cute, you're meant to be brah! And what do you mean, you don't know what you are?"

"I messed it all up..."

"How?" She asked after a pause.

"We had way too much to drink, I took her home, you fill in the blanks, anyway after your wonderful entrance earlier she seemed all embarrassed, I thought she thought it was a mistake so I tried to bluff to cover how I felt and said I wasn't interested in an "us" but it came out really bad and she left." He huffed rubbing his hand over his face.

" you genuinely like her, ahh! Mcgarrett will have your head, amongst other things" she said winking at him.

"Well it doesn't really matter how I feel does it because I've already screwed it all up." He said opening his door as they pulled up at HQ.

"Why did I let you drive again?" He asked as she chucked him his car keys.

"'Cus I'm the better driver! Look Danny just apologise, tell her how you really feel , it's gotta be worth trying? "

" I will, if she talks to me again that is."

" She will, who can resist your Jersey charm?" She teased following him through the door to the offices.

"Funny Kalakaua, and say a word to Steve..." he glared threateningly

"Your secrets are safe with me brah!" She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as she headed for her office. Danny looked up to see Steve sat at his desk, he will never be able to look the man in the eye again, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Two weeks later and Mary was still avoiding both her brother and Danny. Her anger towards Steve had finally worn off as she came to realize that their mother's reappearance probably wasn't to easy on him either even if he had known before, yet she still refused to apologise- blame the Mcgarrett stubbornness. Her anger towards Danny however, was still prevailing, how could he not see how she felt about him? Did he really mean what he said? The idea of sleeping with her was really that repulsive to him? He had sent her multiple texts and calls, he had even gone as far as leaving her several voicemails, all of which she had ignored. Dropping down on to the couch in the hotel room she'd been renting since 'the family reunion" she clicked on the TV and threw her feet up on the coffee table. No sooner than when her feet touched the table her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Mary, Steve's been shot, you need to get to the hospital" Kono's panicked voice rang across the speakers.

"What? Is he okay?" She leapt off the couch and ran for the door slipping her shoes on as she went.

"He's in surgery, he lost a lot of blood."

"I'm on my way" she hung up and sprinted for the door trying desperately to keep calm.

"Kono! Chin!" They turned to see Mary hurtling down the corridor towards them.

"Is he okay, please tell me he's okay." Tears threatening to spill over.

" The bullet passed just beneath his vest, there was no severe damage , it was a through and through, he'll be fine."

"Thank God " Mary nearly collapsed with relief.

"He's in here.." Kono said ushering Mary into the room giving her a reassuring hug. Mary stepped inside a looked down at her brother who lay on the bed looking paler than she'd ever seen him. She noticed dark bags under his eyes no doubt as a result of the stress she and Doris had caused him.

"Hey Stevie" she whispered reaching to hold his hand, tears of relief now flowing down her cheeks.

"You remember that time when Mom and Dad were out and we had no house key, you tried to pick the lock and broke it " she laughed.

" I'll never forget the look on dad's face, I'd never seen him that mad..."

"You look tired Steve, I'm sorry... I've been an awful sister, I should have been there for dad's funeral but I left you on your own.." her voice broken with sobs as she gently stroked his ashen cheek.

"I shouldn't have ignored you and shut you out... I'm so proud of you big bro, how many girls can say their brother us a big bad navy SEAL? I took you for granted, everything you did and you still do..it's all been to protect me and I've...I've only ever hurt you. I shouldn't have shouted at you for keeping the stuff about Mom from me, I'm sorry Stevie, please wake up.. I need you brother, I really need you"

* * *

Mary sat in Steve's hospital room waiting for him to wake up from surgery. After her initial breakdown she had held his hand and continued to talk to him softly , searching for any sign of his return to consciousness.

"You okay?" Danny's voice startled her, the day was finally taking it's toll on her and she was exhausted.

"I'm fine" she said bluntly refusing to look up at him and his stupidly blue blue eyes.

"He should wake up soon." He said moving round Steve's bed to stand beside her, she shuffled away from him trying to put space between them.

"Mary.."

"Don't" she threatened

"I didn't mean it." He blurted after a pregnant pause, she fixed him with a confused look.

"What I said about not wanting to have sex with..." he tried to explain

"Stop , right there this conversation is not happening here."

" Where else am I supposed to talk to you, you've been avoiding me for two weeks."

"We have nothing to talk about and we are not discussing anything like that in front of my brother!"

"He's unconscious Mare"

"Thank you for reminding me of that delightful fact." She spat

"Mary, he's unconscious , not dead , he's tough you know that, he wouldn't give up that easy, no way. " he said gently. She sighed and she visibly relaxed.

" I'm sorry"

"Danny, drop it will you?"

" Let me explain, please? Then if you want me to drop it I'll drop it."

"Fine" she whispered, eyes never leaving her brother's face.

" I didn't think you felt the same way , you were so flustered and embarrassed I thought you regretted it, I only said what I said to cover how I really feel... I don't regret it , you're an amazing young woman and any guy would be extremely lucky to have you." He finished looking shyly down at his shoes.

"You're an idiot Danny."

"I..."

"Seriously, when it comes to emotions you're as bad as Steve." She said turning to him eyes glinting.

"I.. um... are we good, now or ?" Danny asked a little at a loss.

" yeah, babe we're good, but only if you take me out for dinner" she said smiling at him

"I think I can do that" he said beaming at her

"Oh one thing ... can we not tell people yet .. you know just let us get used to being a couple?"

"People being Steve?"

"Yeah, people being Steve.."

"You worried he'll beat you up?" She asked pouting in fake sympathy

"He will kill me"

" I bet you he will use a pineapple, I am so calling this one!"

"Funny Mary , funny."

"Oh babe, don't worry, I'll kiss it better" she winked

"You better" he mumbled

* * *

Mary pulled up a Kamekona's and hopped out the car. Steve had been released from hospital a week ago and was back at work on desk duty, much to his delight. Mary had avoided him since his release from hospital, not sure what to say to make it up to him, but after much encouragement from Danny , she had agreed to meet him before his meeting with the governor.

"Mare!" Steve called getting up from the table

"Hi! " she called heading over and sitting opposite him.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I came to apologise..."

"Oh... for what precisely?"

"Everything, not being a dad's funeral, ignoring you and shutting you out of my life, blaming you for all of the stuff with Mom..." she said tears beginning to well up as she stared at her hands .

"Mare, your my sister... babe, it's your job to do all those things, if you didn't who would I have in my life to constantly stress over." He said placing his large hand over hers.

"I'm sorry" she whispered fighting back tears

"Hey, stop that, come here" he said standing up and pulling her round into a hug.

"I love you Mare, you're the only little sis I've got, you have nothing to apologise for " he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to big brother" she sniffled into his shirt

"I have to go now, but pop over later , we can watch a film, I still have all your Disney videos in the loft?" He offered

"I will "

"And enough crying I'm drowning in your hormones here. .."

"So funny Steve, so very funny."

She walked back to her car and sat down. 'Maybe I am being a little hormonal' she thought. ' Wait... hormones... periods...oh crap.'

* * *

"Hey Mare!" What you doing here?" Danny called smiling widely "miss me already?" He teased.

"We um... can we talk.. please.. in private?" She said staring nervously down at her feet twisting her hands together.

"Um.. yeah, sure thing" he replied shooting Kono a nervous glance as he led Mary into his office. Once inside he closed the door behind them and she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Mare, are you alright?" He asked noting her pale complexion and odd behavior.

"I'm late" she whispered looking away again, staring intently at the carpet beneath his feet.

"Sorry , what? Late for what babe?" He asked now completely confused as to what on earth was going on.

"I'm two weeks late, I think I'm pregnant" she said in a barely audible tone. Glancing up to meet his Danny's shell shocked expression, his mouth hanging comically open.

"Babe... that's ... that's great, isn't it? We can do this, we'll be fine babe, we'll work it out, yeah?" He said trying to recover quickly, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"You're sure?" She asked the colour returning to her complexion at his acceptance.

"Sure, babe" he smiled dropping a sweet peck on her lips.

"Get your hands off my sister NOW, Williams!" They sprang apart and turned to face an exceptionally pissed off Steve in the office door way.

* * *

Mahalo for reading please review and apologies for any typos I have to use my phone :/


	3. Hoaloha 1

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing- it really means a lot that people actually enjoy reading what I right! I'm school free for the next week so hopefully I will get a few more chapters written and uploaded :) Mahalo !

* * *

Hoaloha part 1

.

.

"Mary" Steve forced out through gritted teeth, his eyes never once leaving Danny's panicked face.

"Would you kindly leave Daniel and I to have a word?" Steve's anger so tangible it was practically radiating off him, well at least if the clenching off his fists and grinding teeth were anything to go by.

Shooting Danny a weak smile she turned and all but ran from the room.

"Steve look buddy, I know this looks..." Danny started, bringing his arms up in an attempt to calm the SEAL and also to act as a guard for when said SEAL would , in no doubt, decide to take his anger out on Danny's face.

"Looks like what? Like my best friend and sister are going at it behind my back? Because that's what it looked like to me." Steve said advancing on him threateningly.

"She's ...Steve, we're serious okay..." Danny fumbled over his words.

"How long?"

" I'm sorry, what?" Danny gulped

"How long has this been going on damnit?" Steve was now right up in Danny's face his fists grabbing Danny's shirt collar.

"The night she came back, since then, well sort of, now let me go. " he said weakly trying to remove Steve's hands from him.

"What the hell do you mean 'sort of'" his voice so low it was practically a growl, his grip only tightening.

"Can you let go of me? Please? And I'll explain." Danny said hands still attempting to relieve himself from the steel grip. Steve all but threw Danny as he forcefully dropped his hand, but he remained in the same place, their faces so close Danny could see the vein twitching wildly on Steve's forehead.

"Umm" Danny cleared his throat as he straightened his shirt.

"Since Rachel told me about her and Stan's intentions to move to Vegas..."

" What does this have to do with Mary?" Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest his anger showing no sign of dissipating.

"If you give me a second to explain." Frustration beginning to seep into his voice.

"As I was saying. .." he continued glaring back at Steve

"Since then , I...I've struggled okay? I've only just got used to being here, this is my hone now, this is Grace's home I can't leave. But Rachel , as ever is refusing to listen. So I started spending more time in bars okay, you know, drink away your sorrows. With you all caught up with Shelbourne, I had no one to turn to..." Danny began to pace the room

"So this is my fault now? " Steve snapped.

"No, Steven! Just let me..." he sighed.

" I was at a bar, the night Mary came back and I spotted her there looking rather upset and putting away a staggering amount of alcohol, so I went over and... said hi" he shrugged, looking away from Steve.

"Are you going to try and tell me you didn't try anything with her? I saw you two in here a minute ago, don't tell me you sat down and had a lovely chummy chat." Steve seethed.

"There's far much more to what happened than you seem to think McGarrett, yes actually we did talk. We both had issues and no one to talk with, we had a few more drinks..."

"And what? In fact I don't want to know because I have a pretty good idea... you're my best friend, one of the few people I thought I could genuinely trust, as was she. You're like a brother to me, but apparently that feeling is not mutual because you used my little sister simply because you felt sorry for yourself and alcohol couldn't scratch that itch for you could it?" Steve screamed in his face once again grabbing his collar.

"Get off me!" An irrate Danny shouted back jabbing him in the ribs to get Steve to loosen his hold.

"I did NOT use your sister for goodness sake, let me finish my bleeding sentence would you? Yes we had sex, fine, but I did not force her or use her , she was as willing a participant as I was. I would never do that to any woman- you know that! Not that any of what Mary and I did is your business though because in case you hadn't noticed WE ARE BOTH ADULTS! We can make our own decisions, stop trying to reflect your insecurities and trust issues on to every situation. I am not the bad guy."

The next thing Danny knew Steve's fist was connecting with his jaw and a sharp metallic taste filled his mouth. He lifted his hand to wipe away the blood from his freshly split lip.

"You stay the hell away from my little sister, clear?" Steve snarled in his face.

"Did you not hear me you thick skulled neanderthal? That is our decision, mine and Mary's to make, not yours not anyone elses. We are in a relationship whether you like it or not." Danny squared his shoulders staring Steve in the face.

"No." Steve's well aimed knee to Danny's groin had him doubled over in pain.

"I don't like it" Danny sank to the floor and put his head between his knees breathing away the nausea, the sound of Steve storming out of HQ echoing in his ears.

* * *

Mary ran out of HQ after her brother had not so politely dismissed her from Danny's office. She knew she shouldn't have left Danny to face Steve alone, but she had never, ever seen Steve that mad before. And this was certainly not how she pictured breaking the news to her brother. So here she sat, alone, in her car at Kamekona's eating a cherry shave ice and shrimps-apparently the odd cravings had already kicked in. Finishing off her snacks, far too quickly for her own liking, she looked up as her passenger door opened and Steve dropped himself into the seat, staring resolutely ahead as he slammed the door shut behind him. She stared at him taking in the nervous twitch off his jaw.

" Steve , okay I get he's your partner and all, but seriously why are you so pissed off ?"

"Why am I so pissed off? " he turns to face her the anger from earlier returning.

"Maybe it's because I walked into HQ after my meeting with the governor was cancelled , to find my best friend- whom I considered a brother, kissing my little sister. "

"Don't shout at me Steven! "

"Don't shout? What do you want me to congratulate you for hooking up with my partner behind my back? Is that why you were apologising earlier? Saying sorry for being a bad sister , huh ? What were you even doing at the office - going to sneak off to the supply closet were you?"

It suddenly hit Mary, he hadn't heard her and Danny's conversation- ' he doesn't know I'm pregnant!'

" What is your problem Steve ? Why are you so against us being together?" She asked masking her suprise at her latest revelation with the hurt she felt from his words.

" I am not sorry for loving Danny, I'm not okay?" Tears threatening to spill.

"Do you know what being in a relationship with him means Mare? He's a cop, he gets shot at everyday , he had a daughter, you can't just fool around when a kid's involved- that's a committed relationship Mare."

"You being the expert on committed relationships? You think Danny and I are just some fling... you have no idea" she flicked her door open, deeply hurt by her brother's insinuations.

"Mary, stay in the car." He leaned over and grabbed her arm pulling her back into the car.

" let go" she sobbed

" You really think so poorly of me that I would just sleep around with guys for the sake of it? "

" Mare, I didn't mean it ..." his anger gone at the sight of her tears.

" I love him Steve, I really do. He's the first guy I've ever dated who treats me right, with love and respect, not just as a body to keep his bed warm at night. " she yanked her arm out of his loosened grip, staring at him.

"I know" Steve whispered, eyes dropping down to his lap.

" he's a good guy, I know , I just..." he trailed off

" What Steve you just what?"

" what happens when you two break up?" He asked , eyes shooting up.

"Steve what do you mean?"

"He's my partner Mare , we work together , surf together, have beers together, he's my closest friend, you know that, I.. I can't. .." his voice clogged up with emotion, he looked up to stare out the windshield at the ocean before them.

"I can't lose you Mare."

"Steve, I really don't follow.."

"I'm always with him, if you break up and it all goes sour, there is only so many places you can go on this island to avoid him, being around me isn't one of them..." his defeated voice breaking Mary's heart.

"Steve..."

" We've literally just reconnected after ten years, we can't go back to the way it used to be, I can't lose you Mary, I can't risk loosing you if your relationship with Danny goes bad, I can't risk you leaving because being around me reminds you of him."

"Steve " she said reaching over and giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Those ten years were the worst years of my life, nothing will cause us to go back to how we were, nothing. Do you know, when you in the hospital after being shot and you hadn't woken up from the surgery yet, I was begging you to wake up , because really, I would be lost without my super ninja badass navy SEAL of a brother." She leaned over and wrapped her arms round his neck in an awkward hug.

"I love you Steve, but man you are an idiot at times." She pulled back smiling .

" was that the reason you got your knickers in such a twist? "

He shot a scowl at her.

"I was looking out for my baby sister. "

"You better not have hurt him."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Steve! "She thumped him lightly on the chest.

"Ow! It's his own fault, he should know not to sleep with his friend's sister."

"You are okay with us though right?" She asked tentatively.

"At first I thought it was just a casual thing, but you both seem pretty smitten." She smiled happily.

"So yeah, I approve, he's a good guy, nice catch" he winked the tension from earlier completely gone.

"Well at least till he does something stupid, like elope or god forbid...knock you up"

* * *

Danny arrived back at his apartment late. After his and Steve's 'discussion' he had holed himself up in his office and completed a record number of case reports in order to distract himself from the days events. He and Mary were committed, they were having a baby for crying out loud. He got that Steve was pissed but it didn't make him feel any better, nor did it help the dull ache in his jaw. Opening his front door he was suprised to find the lights on and immediately pulled his gun out, fully alert. He rounded the corner to his front room to find Mary half asleep on the couch, TV on.

" hey babe" he crouched down in front of her as he holstered his gun.

" humh? Hey " she said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"What happened to your face?"

"That would be your brother, who by the way now hates me." He sighed dropping down next to her on the couch pulling her feet into his lap and absent mindedly rubbing them.

"No, he doesn't. " she assured him

"We had a little chat after your conversation. He said he's happy, that you're a good guy." She crawled over the couch and settled herself straddling his lap, her hands on his shoulders and he lovingly caressed her soon to be baby bump.

" yeah?" He asked pulling her down for a kiss, rubbing his nose against hers and smiling

"Yeah, as long as we don't elope...or get pregnant." His smile vanished

"He doesn't know?"

"No" he dropped his head to her chest and moaned.

"He will kill me, he will so kill me." She dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

"We have a while before we need to tell anyone, gives you some time to learn some defense moves" she giggled

"You think this is funny?" He asks raising an eyebrow as he drops light kisses on her soft neck, massaging the backs of her thighs as they straddled him.

"He kicked me in the balls, this could be our first and last child."

"Oh baby, isn't life unfair." She giggled again, enjoying the feel of his 5 o'clock shadow on her delicate skin.

"Well thankfully, I do remember in the hospital you promising to kiss me better when he found out." He said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Daniel Williams! "

"Your words, not mine babe, your words not mine" he laughed at her shocked expression and stood up still holding her tightly to him.

"To your room?"

"Our room babe, you're carrying my baby I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He walked them to the bedroom her legs locked firmly round his hips.

"What am I gonna do with you Williams? " she asked as he gently placed her on the bed and started pulling off her top.

"Love me" he said and kissed her.

Mary stirred, she was lying on her side, Danny warm and snuggled up behind her, his head in the crook of her neck, arm protectively covering her abdomen where their unborn child grew.

"Mmm?" He grumbled pulling her closer to him.

"Go back to sleep, I just need to pee." She whispered extracting herself from his arms and kissing his forehead as he rolled onto his back. She stumbled blindly towards the bathroom with an odd dizzy sensation. She reached for the light switch and flicked it on, temporarily blinded by the light.

"Dann.." she groaned her head beginning to spin as she grabbed hold of the door, the dizzy feeling overcoming her.

She collapsed to the floor and blacked out.

Mahalo for reading - please review, I'll get the new chapter up as soon as it's written! !


	4. Hoaloha 2

Aloha again ! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing- please keep them coming, the more the merrier! I hoped to get this chapter up yesterday but that didn't happen, sorry.

I don't think I explained the chapter names so quickly chapters 1&2 (kaikuahine) mean little sister- I.e Mary chapters 3&4 are hoaloha which means friend I.e. Danny and the next ones are kaikunāne meaning big brother I.e. Steve. Just so you know!

Please read and review!- Mary is about 5 weeks pregnant by the way...

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Hoaloha part 2

.

.

"Mare?"

Mary blinked, her eyes peeling open. She was lying on her side on Danny's bathroom floor , Danny looming over her gently shaking her, an anxious look on his face. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and swayed slightly, groaning as the dizzy feeling returned.

"Woah, babe take it slow okay, you fainted okay, just take it slow. Do you feel okay?" Danny asked holding her gently at arms length so he could look her over, relieved to note that there appeared to be no blood anywhere.

" I don't know, I feel really dizzy.. how long was I out?" she swayed again slightly

" a couple of seconds, I saw you fall and by the time I got out of bed and over to you you began to stir. Are you in pain?" His gaze still full of worry but his voice calm

" well my shoulder hurts but I think that's more from where I fainted"

"But no abdominal pain?" He asked frowning slightly

"No, none it's just the dizziness, though that's beginning to fade too"

"Okay babe, when Rachel was expecting Grace she always said she felt faint and dizzy in the morning if she hadn't eaten- something to do with blood sugar and the baby.." his frown beginning to disappear

"Food sound like a good idea to you? " he asked and her tummy growled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I? " he laughed at her sheepish grin

"You haven't eaten in about 12 hours so the dizziness and fainting is most likely just the blood sugar, we'll grab something to eat then head over to the hospital and get checked out, yeah?" He stood gently assisting her to stand as well, happy to notice she didn't sway at all.

"Yeah, better safe than sorry, huh?" She smiled gently and he dropped a quick peck on her lips as he led her back out to the bedroom.

"Well you never can be too safe when the McGarretts are involved" he smirked at her as she rummaged through her bag and laughed triumphantly pulling out a plastic container.

"Hey, what you trying to say?" She smiled back, relieved that the dizzy feeling had passed and began tucking into the conents of the container, she chucked a chunk in her mouth.

"Um, eating was definitely a good idea.."

"You feeling better?" He smiled the anxiety from earlier wearing off, glad that the fainting appeared to be nothing more serious than low blood sugar.

"Wait a second. " he stopped tucking his shirt in and looked at her incredulously

"Is that pineapple?"

"No" she mumbled sheepishly through a mouthful of said exotic fruit and threw him her best McGarrett smile.

"You can't eat pineapple !"

"What, why not? It's fruit it's healthy, and better than eating all the masaladas I've been craving" she shrugged continuing to munch away happily.

"Why not? Pineapple is wrong, you start with that next thing I know you'll be teaching our kid how to surf!" He continued, finishing dressing himself.

"You're mad Danno, anyway, I'm eating pineapple whether you like it or not, I'm the one carrying the baby not you" she smirked at him and chucked the last chunk in her mouth as she zipped her jeans up.

"You eat pineapple and I'll steal your masaladas" he threatened grinning at her as he rounded the bed to face her

" you do that babe, and I'll tell my brother you knocked me up" she said returning his smirky grin as she leaned forward and straightened his shirt collar.

"You wouldn't dare" he narrowed his eyes at her

"Wanna bet?" They were interrupted by the ringing of Danny's cell phone, he glanced at the screen and sighed.

"Speak of the devil "

" Yes Steven, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Really? Right now?" He glanced up at Mary who shook her head

"It's fine D , I feel fine I'll go get checked out and let you know what's going on , I'm fine really" she whispered smiling encouragingly.

"Fine, I'll see you there Steve" he sighed and hung up.

"You sure you'll be fine babe?" He quizzed the worried look from earlier returning to his features.

" yeah, it must have just been from not eating- I feel fine now, well bar the shoulder , and I think I may have hit my hip a little hard too."

"Okay, promise me you'll let me know what's going on?" He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to hers.

"I will, stay safe okay?"

"I'll try" he winked

"See you tonight" she dropped another peck in his lips

"See you, and remember , no pineapple"

"Spoilsport" he leaned in to steal a final kiss and smiled against her lips as their noses rubbed.

"You love it" with a laugh and a gentle hand on her stomach he gave her a final peck and was out the door.

* * *

Danny sat staring out the window, despite Mary's insistence yesterday that Steve approved of their relationship Steve was still yet to say a word to him to confirm this. He glanced over to Steve who sat in the drivers seat, both hands firmly on the wheel and he sighed, no longer able to stand the tense silent atmosphere that filled the camero.

"So ... you seen Doris recently? "

"Not since you and Mary hooked up."

Danny sank back in his seat, well that had backfired, clearly Mary had misunderstood whatever Steve had said to her yesterday because going by his tone of voice, him murdering Danny still seemed to be a very open possibility.

"Speaking of my sister" Danny gulped

"I'm going to assume she stayed at yours last night as she wasn't at mine or her hotel room."

"You went and checked her hotel room?"

"Don't avoid the question Daniel" Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, okay she was at mine"

"What are your intentions with her?"

"What? My intentions? What century are we living in- what do you mean my intentions? "

"It's a pretty straight forward question- what are your intentions? You gonna marry her have 500 kids ? It just a fling? What are your intentions? " Steve's eyes never left the road, for which Danny was eternally grateful because if they had, Danny's not sure he wouldn't have spontaneously combusted under the SEAL's death glare.

"I..look Steve, I know you don't approve of us, but you don't have to go questioning my motives, I'm not the one her who screwed the same girl for what 6 years and refused to commit to any relationship with her. I have never met anyone like Mary before, I have never met a woman who I can really click with- I didn't even have it with Rachel. I know you probably don't want to hear it but I love her, I really do and I have no intentions of ever letting her go" They sat in silence Steve not uttering another word until they pulled into the car park at HQ, when he flicked the engine off and turned to Danny.

"You're a good guy, you're my best friend and I trust you with my life. If you make each other happy then I could not ask you for anything more, you've given her something good Danny, something to make this island feel like home again for her- and for that I'm so grateful. I've let her down D, a lot, and now our relationship is paying the price, I doubt she will ever really forgive me and I can't say I blame her. She trusts you and she loves you more than anyone else, so please. " Steve looked uo at Danny the air in the car perfectly still, the pause only broken by Steve's quiet voice.

"Don't mess it up"

"I won't. "

* * *

"Boys!" Steve and Danny entere the offices and were met by Kono's bright smile as she looked up from where she and Chin stood waiting by the screens.

"You haven't killed him yet boss?" She teased lightly

"No, I've managed to refrain from doing so" he replied as Kono stuck her palm out in Chin's direction

"Pay up" she said smiling at him. Chin sighed as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"You had a bet?"

" Chin said Steve would beat the living daylights out of you, I said the bromance was to strong, Boss would never hurt his Danno" she said laughed at their shocked faces

"I'm glad you'd rather bet on whether I would get beaten up or not as opposed to helping save me from the lunatic! " Danny began to rant

"I'm happy to see where all your priorities lie."

"You shouldn't have slept with my sister. " Steve said simply shrugging his shoulders a smirk beginning to form

"What? I thought we were okay?" Danny spun round to face him

"Mate, we are, it's fine, as long as you don't screw it all up." The tension from the previous days vanished as a smile appeared on Steve's face.

"Just don't get her pregnant" Chin laughed and Danny laughed nervously

"Anyway.." Steve continued noticing Danny's awkward shift

"We do have a case , so sorry but we do need to crack on and work. So, the vic..." he was interrupted by the sharp ringing of his cell in his pocket.

"Governor ?" Danny asked as Steve checked the display.

"No, the number's not saved, I don't know who it is" he dropped it on the table and flicked the speakerphone on.

"McGarrett"

"Is this Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett?" A lady's voice drifted across the speaker.

"Yes, who is this?" Steve shot the rest of them a puzzled look.

"You are listed as Miss Mary Ann McGarrett's next of kin, correct? "

"Yes" Steve's eyes shot up to meet Danny's

"Your sister has been admitted to hospital , sir , she collapsed after complaining of abdominal pain an ambulance just bought her in." The colour drained fom Danny's face

"What hospital is she in?" Steve was now going in to a full panic

"Queen's medical centre" Steve hung up and he and Danny sprinted for the door.

* * *

They ran into the hospital, bursting through the front door and were immediately directed towards a waiting room. Danny felt sick, the entire journey over he had been praying that she and the baby were fine, kicking himself for leaving her this morning. Steve was pacing the room and Danny simply sat his head in his hands fighting to avoid a break down.

"Commander McGarrett?" A short native doctor stepped into the room.

"Who is this? Only family are allowed to be told the diagnosis due to patient confidentiality.." he asked gesturing towards Danny.

"Daniel Williams, I'm Mary's boyfriend." He stepped forward introducing himself rubbing his now very sweaty palms on his pant legs.

"So am I correct to assume the baby is yours? " Steve's head snapped round to face Danny, but to his credit he kept quiet. Danny glanced at Steve and then back at the doctor.

"Yes, are they okay?"

"An ambulance was called out to her when she rang complaining of sudden pain in her abdomen, she also expressed pain in her shoulder."

"She was saying she think she hit it when she fainted this morning" Danny explained running his hands desperately through his hair trying to ward off the impending headache.

"She fainted and you left her?" Steve turned on Danny

"We thought it was just low blood sugar, she ate some food and felt fine, I was going to take her in for a check up but you called so she said she'd fo in herself. " he tried to explain

"The fainting is not a cause for major concern we have observed her blood sugar was a little low, you did the right thing Mr Williams, the shoulder pain was not caused by the fall." The doctor continued

"The pain was caused by bleeding that irritated the phrenic nerve in her diaphragm which referred the pain to her shoulder." "Bleeding?" Danny's voice now barely a whisper

"Internal bleeding, the foetus had embedded in the wall of the fallopian tube instead of the uterus, thia is known as an ectopic pregnancy, the fallopian tube ruptured when the baby began to grow, this is what caused the abdominal pain Miss McGarrett was experiencing." Danny couldn't move, his world was coming crashing down around him.

"Are they okay?" Steve asked gently

"I am so very sorry, the fallopian tube ruptured before she reached the hospital, there was nothing we could do to save the child. The rupturing caused severe internal bleeding and she went into hypovolemic shock in the ambulance."

"No" Danny whispered tears welling up, turning away no longer able to face the two other men.

"She'll be okay though? " Steve pressed glancing over at Danny's shaking figure as he struggled to hid the crack in his voice.

"We're operating right now to remove the ruptured tube and stop the bleeding. She has a heart condition as you know..."

"A heart murmur, it's nothing serious.." Steve chocked out fear rising.

"In a person with a healthy heart, hypovolemic shock is very treatable, Miss McGarrett lost a lot of blood and due to her weakened heart, the heart tissue itself suffered from hypoperfusion - where it doesn't receive enough blood to function properly. She went into cardiogenic shock, her heart is struggling to function. We have some of the best surgeons operating on her at the moment..."

"What are her chances?" Danny's broken voice came from behind them

"She's in critical condition, she has a 25-50% chance of surviving surgery. That's all I know gentlemen, I am so sorry, I will let you know when we have more information. " The doctor turned and slipped quietly out of the room. Steve turned gulping back his tears to face Danny and his heart broke further. Danny looked up to his friend tears dropping slowly down his cheeks.

"I can't lose her Steve, I can't, we've lost our baby, I can't lose both of them" Steve opened his mouth to respond when the doctor reappeared in the room. He turned to face him

"Gentlemen..."

* * *

I'm sorry I'm so sorry writing this chapter killed me, please forgive me! Mahalo for reading please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Ke ue nei au i a olua

Aloha- so this is a mini chap a kind of is between two big chapters. I would just like to apologise for the rather depressing last chapter- I'm sorry, hope is on the horizon I promise! Please enjoy and review

DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Ke ue nei au i a olua ( I weep for you two.)

.

.

They held their breath as the doctor paused, the door slowly drifting shut behind him.

"We successfully removed the ruptured tube and stopped the bleeding. We used aggressive fluid resuscitation and she is no longer in shock, we are closing up and then she will be taken for a CT scan before being moved to intensive care."

"She's okay?" Steve breathed out, relief flooding through his body.

"She survived the surgery which is an incredibly encouraging sign, however she is not all clear just yet. We are running the CT scan to ensure no brain damage occurred due to the internal blood loss, we highly doubt it but must check. Now it is a matter of waiting for her to regain consciousness once the anaesthetic has worn off. I will ask a nurse to take you to her once she has been moved and settled. "

The doctor nodded gently at the two men who were hanging on his every word, giving them each an empathetic smile he quietly turned and slipped out of the room.

Steve dropped heavily into the chair behind him, resting his head against the wall and taking a deep breath, letting the relief of the knowledge that his sister was on the path to recovery wash over him. He looked over to Danny and sighed.

"Danny..."

"Steve, please don't okay? I don't want to talk okay, I just lost my baby." His voice breaking on the last few words, he paused to compose himself, sniffing back his tears.

"Mary is going to be okay, I cannot tell you how much that means to me and how happy and relieved I am, but my baby died Steve, you don't know how much that hurts." He dropped his gaze to the floor rubbing his hands across his face, wiping away his tears that continued to fall. Silence fell between them until Danny heard Steve take in an audibly shakey breath as he whispered.

"You're wrong"

"What?" Danny's drew his gaze away from the floor to look up at his friend, who sat hunched over, leaning on his knees as he stared at his hands. Danny had never seen him look so small and vulnerable.

"You said I don't know how much it hurts to lose a baby. You're wrong" Steve lifted his eyes to meet Danny, his voice quiet and raw with emotion.

"Catherine left me. We were expecting a baby, a girl.."

"You are going to be a Father?" Danny asked noting the wobble of Steve's lip as he mentioned the word Father.

"We found out late" Steve sighed dropping his head back against the wall as he stared at the ceiling.

"She was 21 weeks when we found out. We had a scan, that's how we knew our little girl was well... a she. They said everything was fine, but two weeks later she started bleeding, we rushed to hospital but she miscarried, all I could do was sit and watch as my baby died" Tears dropped slowly down his cheeks but Steve made no move to hide them or wipe them away

"We didn't know what to do, we were heartbroken and hurting. I could barely look at Cath because all I could see was what our daughter could have looked like, what would it have been like to teach her to walk and talk, to see her grow up. I shut Cath out because I didn't know how to comfort her... or myself. So she left, she said she would never be able to get over the loss of she was around me being reminded every day of the pain. "

"When ?" Danny asked quietly

"We found out just before I went to Japan and she miscarried a few days after I got back"

"That was barely two months ago, you never said a word..."

"You all had your own problems, Chin just lost Malia , Kono nearly died and you had Rachel trying to take Grace away. I could deal with my own issues, you guys didn't need the stress of all my problems as well." His gaze never leaving the ceiling.

"You lost your child Steve... why now? You kept it all inside, why wait till now to tell me?" Danny's heart breaking not only from his own pain and loss but also for his friend and brother, for the pain he suffered alone.

"Because I don't want you to make my mistake. I shut down and didn't talk, I pushed Cath away. She couldn't find comfort in me so she went and found it in someone else." Steve shifted his head, twisting to look Danny in the eye.

"I lost my chance to have a family, to settle down, to love and be loved. And I only have myself to blame. Don't make my mistake, talk to Mary. Don't shut her out and don't let her shut you out. I would give anything to have Catherine back, to have our baby girl back, but I missed my chance. Don't miss yours." Danny swallowed back his tears, moved by how much pain and sorrow Steve had been holding in, by how vulnerable the SEAL was.

"I don't know what to do" Danny replied simply in a near whispered tone

"Grieve, but accept the fact that there was nothing you could do. Talk, for the love of all things good in this world, talk to each other and talk to me, anyone, just don't bottle it up. " Steve squeezed Danny lightly on the shoulder and looked away as Danny turnes and smiled thank fully at him.

"Cath will be back, she just needs space at the moment, but she'll be back." Steve simply nodded and sighed a silence falling between the pair as they waited, reflecting on their own losses and pains.

"Noelani" Steve eventually whispered

"Pardon?"

"Noelani, it means beautiful girl from heaven. We named her Noelani."

* * *

Mahalo for reading, as I said just a short little pause until a new BIG chapter- in more than one sense of the word , which is coming in the next few days! Please review my lovelies :)


	6. Kaikunāne- Ua nalowale au

Aloha again!

So just wanting to explain the last chapter so I don't come across as randomly killing off everyone's kids….

I really wanted to show how human Steve really is, he's always presented as a little detached from the rest of the "normal" world, but I think this is all down do a deep insecurity because of all that's happened. I also felt the loss of his baby was another reason why he was so upset over Danny/Mary and so desperate not to lose Mary because he really has no one else left as family – I hope that kind of clears up what I was going for, I promise I'm not just trying to kill them all off!

I promised a long chapter and here it is! These next few chapters are called Kaikunāne (big brother) this one is Ua nalowale au (I am lost)

I hope you enjoy, thank you all soooooo much for reading it really means a lot and all reviews positive and negative are truly welcomed! Enjoy

*Disclaimer- I own nothing*

* * *

Kaikunāne – Ua nalowale au

.

.

The pair sat in silence, Danny let all that Steve had told him sink in. He looked over at his normally stoic friend, the invincible SEAL that never wavered, never failed, never showed any emotion. That wasn't the man Danny saw before him, Steve's carefully constructed walls he had built to protect himself had failed, the man Danny saw sat before him was an all too human and vulnerable version of the super SEAL he knew. He sighed, sinking back in his chair and scrubbing his hands down over his face. The wait was killing him; he was lost, so very lost in his emotions. It hurt, losing the baby he and Mary were so excited for, okay they hadn't planned it but that didn't stop the pain. The feeling of utter helplessness, the dread of having to break the news to Mary when she wakes up, the guilt he still felt for leaving her alone. Yet he couldn't cry, he couldn't shed a single tear, his emotions too screwed up to allow him the healing release of tears.

"Did anyone else know?" Steve's quiet question breaking Danny's cloud of thought and misery.

"No, we didn't tell anyone" he slumped forward in his chair, audibly sighing.

"I should probably call Kono and Chin to explain…and Rachel too, I'm supposed to look after Grace tonight." He sighed again dropping his head into his hands at the thought.

"I've got it Danny; you look crap man. I'll stay here and call them; you go get a coffee or something to eat, we don't know how long we'll have to wait so just go and take your mind of it for a while. Sitting in this depressing room isn't going to help." He looked up at Steve and nodded at him in gratitude, Steve was right, heaven only knows how long they'd have to wait and sitting in there thinking it all over and over was not helping at all. He got up and headed out of the room in search of the cafeteria.

* * *

When Danny returned 10 minutes later with a sandwich and coffee for Steve he accepted it gratefully, offering him a thankful smile. He drank quickly, savouring the bitter taste, as he carefully watched his friend. Steve could see the struggle in Danny's eye, but what was worrying him was the defeated slump of his shoulders, the loss of sparkle in his eyes. Danny was shutting down and Steve could see it happening, it was why he had fought his better judgement and told Danny about Noelani. Steve had been in Danny's position, but with no one to guide him or help him he had messed up and lost Catherine, and now Steve was damned if Danny was going to exactly what he had. He wouldn't let Danny go through that and he wouldn't let his sister suffer alone either.

"Did you call them?" Danny asked and Steve nodded in response, swallowing his mouthful of sandwich.

"They send their condolences, Rachel said if you want to have Grace anytime then to call her." Danny nodded

"I also called the governor..." Steve continued waiting to gage Danny's response. He simply raised his eyes to look at Steve, shooting him a questioning glance.

"You've been granted compassionate leave, you can take as long as you need" he finished

"You three won't be able to..." Danny began

"We will cope fine; the governor has agreed to send us less work while you are away." Steve interrupted before Danny could finish his sentence.

"Thank you" Danny said, after a pause. The silence form earlier returning again as they sat back in their chairs, only to be abruptly interrupted by a large Caribbean nurse entering the room.

"Family of Miss McGarrett?" She asked, peering at the pair over her large glasses. The pair nodded, standing up.

"We have done the CT scan and can confirm her brain is healthy and appears to have suffered no damage from the blood loss." She paused as she watched the looks of relief wash over the two men.

"She is being moved up to her room as we speak. Due to the anaesthetic and the blood loss we doubt she will wake up today, her body needs time to recover you see. Once she has woken up we will continue to monitor her, but as soon as her vitals are all back to normal she should be released." She smiled encouragingly at them.

"Would you like to follow me to her room, you won't be able to see her just yet as they are settling her in, but they will call you in as soon as you are allowed."

The men followed the nurse along the corridors in silence, sending up prayers of thanks that Mary had pulled through, as she led them to another waiting room, where she instructed them to stay until called through. About 15 minutes later the doctor from earlier appeared at the door and called them through.

"Unfortunately as she is in recovery she has to remain in a ward until she wakes up. This means she can only have one visitor at a time; otherwise the wards get very congested. One of you is welcome to stay with her until she wakes, or you could rotate it but unfortunately I cannot permit both of you in there at once." The doctor explained an apologetic look on his face. The boys nodded in response.

"You go" Danny nodded towards the ward

"You go first, I'll go later and spend the night." He continued

"You sure?" Steve asked, and Danny nodded silently in response.

"You can wait in the waiting room if you wish Mr Williams. There are blankets in there should you wish to get some sleep." The doctor added helpfully

"Cheers" he replied quietly and turned to head back to the waiting room, avoiding Steve's questioning gaze.

* * *

Steve pulled back the curtain that separated Mary's bed from the rest in the ward and looked down at the ashen and frail figure of his little sister. He pulled up the chair from in the corner and took her soft hand in his gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing manner. The entire rollercoaster of Danny and Mary had knocked Steve for six. After losing Noelani and Cath walking out, Steve realised how truly alone he was. How Mary really was all the family he had left, Danny was like a brother to him and he truly loved Grace, Chin and Kono, his ohana, but truth be told, Steve wasn't quite sure he would be able to simply stand and watch if Mary decided to walk away from him as well. He sighed, looking up at her face, peaceful in sleep and gently kissed her soft knuckles. He had no idea how Mary was going to react when she found out that she had lost the baby. He was shocked when he first heard the doctor ask Danny about the baby, flash backs to finding out about his little girl and the deep sorrow that came with those memories hitting him instantly. Those flashbacks and emotions only intensifying with every word the doctor said as he spelled out to the two men that Danny and Mary's child had died. He dropped his head into his free hand, rubbing his face. He could only hope and pray that Danny was more supportive to her than he had been to Cath.

"Hey Mare" he said taking a deep breath; he had read somewhere that people can hear you even when they're asleep, might as well give it a shot he thought.

"I love you Mary, you're an amazing sister. Annoying at times and a nightmare to keep track of, but you're something else." He smiled softly remembering how she knocked a tooth out of one of her kidnappers.

"You will make an amazing mother someday; you would've been an amazing aunt…. Cath and I were going to have a baby Mare, just like you and Danny.. Noelani, our little girl, we were so excited Mare" He stopped pausing to recompose himself.

"Just like you and Danny must have been. But we lost her, she wasn't ectopic… she just died, the doctor's don't even know why. I wasn't there for Catherine; I was too confused, wrapped up in myself. But I'm here Mare, I'll be here... for you and Danny. It'll be hard babe, it'll be really hard. You'll ask yourself if it was your fault, could you have done more to save them, but it doesn't matter because they're already gone. You won't be alone though babe, you'll have me… and Danny… and Grace. We love you little sis, so please" he leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead, tucking her hand under the blanket.

"Please, don't give up on us Mare, you've done so well, don't give in now."

* * *

Danny looked up form where he sat wringing his hands together in the waiting room. Steve stood silently in the doorway looking down at him, as if trying to read his mind.

"What?" Danny asked, annoyed by the interrogative look Steve was giving him.

"Why did you send me in first?" He asked moving to sit next to Danny.

"Because, she's your sister, you should see her first." Steve simply looked at him, clearly not believing a word the detective was telling him.

"Remind me not to send you undercover Danno, you're a crap liar." Danny sighed and dropped his hands.

"I'm scared okay? What if she blames me? What then, huh? What if we can't recover from this?"

"Wow, Danny, slow down. Why would she blame you?""I don't know? " Danny said exasperated, standing up to pace the room.

"Danny, she loves you, you can do no wrong in her eyes. You don't need to worry about her blaming you." Danny looked at him mimicking Steve's earlier doubtful expression

"Look D, she's my sister and I know her, okay? You can't change what has happened, I know it's hard to hear and I'm sorry for that, but you can't okay. All you can do is be there to support each other, I trust you with my life and I trust you with hers Danno. You'll recover from this." He smiled gently at Danny as he rose to join him.

"I'm going to head home, help the guys with some paperwork ans then try and sleep for a bit. I'll be back in the morning to sit with her, unless you want me to come earlier and if so then call me. I think you need a bit of time together though, so I'll leave you too it." He stepped towards the door after giving Danny a quick shoulder squeeze, but paused and turned back to face him.

"I've never seen her as happy as when she was with you. I'm glad you give that to her. Seriously brah, you have nothing to worry about with her leaving, what I would worry about is her not leaving" He joked smiling slightly as Danny did too. With that he turned and left.

* * *

Danny slowly pulled the curtains closes behind him as he entered the little pod where Mary lay, pale against the white linen. He sighed, taking the seat next to her bed and gently carressed her face. He pulled the blanket back slightly and saw the large amount of bandages wrapped around her abdomen. Dropping the blanket back he turned his attention to the various monitors, needles and wires that she was attached to. He felt sick, and helpless but Steve had been right. Just being next to her had calmed him, the relief that she was okay was helping him to relax. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to hers

"I love you Mary" he whispered gently against her lips. Settling himself back in the chair he stared at her pale face and waited for any sign of her regaining consciousness. Several hours Danny finally gave in to sleep as the exhaustive events of the day washed over him.

"humh" a muffled noise from Mary had Danny sitting bolt upright, pulled out of his dozing state.

"Mare? Baby, can you hear me? Please Mary" Danny leaned over, brushing her hair gently off her face and running his hands down her cool cheeks, silently pleading for her to open her eyes.

"Mummhh?" Her lips moved again, her face screwing up slightly before relaxing, her eyes slowly blinking open, moving lazily round the room till they rest on Danny's gaze.

"Shhshh babe, it's okay, I'll get you some water okay?" He dropped a kiss gently on her dry, cracked lips and smiled for the first time since this whole nightmare began. Savouring the feel of her safe against his lips he reluctantly pulled back and reached behind him for the glass of water. Gently placing it against her lips he helped her sit slightly to drink. She pulled back and sighed, licking her dry lips. She winced as she relaxed against the pillows again, her hand sliding down to her abdomen where the thick white bandages lay. Her eyes shot up full of fear and panic.

"What happened?" She asked her voice scratchy as it caught in her still parched throat but the wobble of emotion still unmistakeable. Danny pulled back and placed the glass down. The moment he had dreaded had come, he swallowed, and taking her small hand in his he looked back at her, fighting to keep his face composed.

"Mare" he paused, clueless on how to tell her what she had no doubt already figured out, without completely breaking her heart.

"You collapsed babe, they said the pregnancy was ectopic, you're fallopian tube ruptured and you suffered internal bleeding, that was what caused you're shoulder pain." He stopped as he saw the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, her face betraying all her emotions.

"The baby died, Mare, I'm so sorry. They removed the ruptured tube to save you and stopped the bleeding. But they couldn't save our baby…" His voice slowly drifting away as he watched her face contort in pain.

"Mare.."

"No" Her tears, now turning into heart wrenching sobs. Danny's heart broke as he watched her fall apart in front of his eyes, utterly helpless to stop her pain.

"Babe" He whispered as he gathered her gently in his arms. Wrapping his arms softly round her delicate frame as it shivered. Her tears soaking through his shirt as buried her face in his neck, trying to hide away. He rocked her, quietly whispering words of nonsense to her, trying to comfort her. He turned his head burying it in her hair as his own tear began to fall. They sat weeping for their loss, for the child they would never know as they held each other, protecting each other. Mary's sobs slowly died away until she was simply sniffling quietly, her grip on Danny lessening as she slipped back to sleep. He removed her slowly from his arms, taking care to place her down gently on the pillows. Wiping away his tears, he pulled the cover down relieved to see she hadn't appeared to have pulled ant stitches; he kissed her lovingly on the forehead, running his hand slowly down the side of her face and left the room to inform the doctor that she had woken up.

* * *

"Mullo?" Steve's sleepy voice drifted across the speaker of Danny's phone.

"She woke up"

"What? When?" The sleepiness instantly vanishing form Steve's tone and Danny could hear him moving around, presumably getting dressed.

"About 10 minutes ago… I told her about the baby" The rustling form Steve's end stopped

"How did she take it?" He asked tentatively

"As you would expect. She cried herself back to sleep in the end." Danny's replied dejectedly

"She's back asleep?"

"Yeah, I told the doctor she woke up, so they are going to move her to her own separate room once they have checked her vitals."

"I'll be there in ten"

"Steve, it's 2.30am, I doubt she will wake again before the morning comes."

"I don't care, she is my only sister and you're my closest friend. I will be there in ten." The stern tone of Steve's voice implying the discussion was over.

"See you then" Danny sighed hanging up and turned back to face Mary's room, the waiting game was beginning all over again.

* * *

Once Steve arrived, he and Danny were taken through to Mary's new room, they each grabbed a chair, pulling them up to either side of her bed and they waited, each holding one of her hands and before long they both drifted off to sleep slumping on to the bed.

"Ssss…" Mary's quiet voice waking the two men. Lifting his head and noticing she was awake Danny stood and grabbed her a glass of water, helping her again to get the soothing fluid down her dry throat.

"Slow down, Mare, it's okay" Danny soothed gently as she gulped at the water.

"I'll run grab the doctor." Steve whispered quietly, quickly departing from the room.

"There we go." Danny said, placing the now empty glass down by her bedside and picking up her hand again.

"How do you feel babe?" He asked gently, noticing how she was deliberately avoiding looking at him.

"Mary?" He asked again, reaching to turn her face gently to him, but she flinched as he reached for. Recoiling his hand he sat back in his chair just as Steve and the doctor re-entered the room.

"Miss McGarrett, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked coming round the bed, pulling his stethoscope out and pressing it against her chest.

"Sore" her voice barely above a whisper as she stared intently at the blanket she was twiddling between her fingers.

"That's to be expected after major surgery. You are aware of what happened? " she simply nodded in reply

"Because you now only have one Fallopian tube, you're chances of conceiving are a slim and we have to recommend you avoid pregnancy as there is a high chance it could again be ectopic. I'm very sorry miss McGarrett, for all that has happened I truly am. You must rest and then in a few days, hopefully we can send you home." He said gently but she still refused to look up.

"Gentlemen, could I have a word?" He motioned towards the door and they quietly exited.

"Miss McGarrett will take this very hard and being in the hospital will not help her emotional recovery. As soon as her vitals are okay we would like to send her home." He explained as the two men nodded.

"How soon will that be?"Steve asked

"About a week."

Steve and Danny re-entered her room and sat down in their chairs either side of her. She hadn't moved an inch since they left the room, her eyes remained downcast and her face void of emotion.

"The doctor said you can leave in about a week Mare" Steve said gently prying her hands apart so he could hold one. Danny reached to mimic his actions but she pulled her hand away from him and slid it under the blanket. Danny dropped his hand back in his lap, hurt that twice now she had refused to touch him.

"Mare" he tried tentatively but she ignored him, rolling on her side to face Steve so her back was to him.

"Mary" he tried again, this time reaching for her shoulder but as soon as he touched her she shook his hand off. Danny looked at Steve the confusion clear on both their faces. He rose and passed his hand through his hair, it was evident she didn't want him there and she had been through enough already, maybe she just needs some space? He thought

"I'll umm.. I'm going to go.. let you rest babe." He paused, desperate to lean forward and kiss her but knowing she would pull away.

"Bye Mare, I lov..." the words caught in his throat, shooting Steve an apologetic look he left the room.

"Mary?" Steve asked gently

"Is he gone?" She whispered

"Yeah" he answered slowly, confused by the question

"Why ?" He began but stopped when he saw the pleading look on her face. He sank back in his chair and gently stroked her hand.

"Don't shut him out Mare, he loves you, you need each other." He whispered quietly as she looked up at him. He watched as her lip began to tremble and tears slowly dropped down her cheeks. He reached forward and brushed them silently away till she dropped back to sleep.

* * *

A loud knock on Danny's door a week later startled him. The knock was unmistakable, Danny sighed as he pulled himself off his couch and trudged towards the door. He flung the door open, holding it at arm's length and looked at the man stood on the other side.

"Mary's being released today" Steve barged past Danny and turned to face him.

"I know, the doctor told me yesterday. " he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Did you actually go in to see her this time, or did you just hover outside her room like you have done the rest of the week?" Danny looked up to see Steve stood arms crossed in front of his chest.

"She told the nurses she doesn't want to see me. So they didn't let me in." He swallowed back his emotions, passing Steve and dropped back on to the couch.

"What?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want to see me, so in the interests of the patients recovery I was asked to not enter her room." Steve's heart dropped, he knew Danny hadn't been to see her all week and assumed he just needed space but as each day went by he got more and more annoyed. He never thought it would be Mary's doing- though from her attitude to him when she first woke up he probably should have worked that one out himself.

"Danny..."

"I get it, I really do, she needs space and clearly I'm crowding her." He said bitterly as he swallowed back the pain of her rejection.

"I'll talk to her Danny, she's getting better- she smiled yesterday, when she gets home she'll change her mind" Steve turned to sit next to his friend on the couch, trying desperately to console him. Danny simply looked at him.

"If you convince her to talk to me again I will marry you" he joked

"Is that a threat? " Steve smirked back

"But seriously, she will, I think it was just all hitting her and she didn't know what to do - I'll talk to her." Danny smiled gratefully at him.

"How have you been coping? " Steve asked gently

"I don't even know." Danny sighed

"Grace came over for a couple of days. I just... I don't know..." Steve looked over at Danny, really taking his appearance in for the first time. His hair was wild and un-brushed, it looked like he hadn't attempted to shave at all in the past few days and there were large bags under his bloodshot eyes. He looked a state.

"I know Danny, believe me I know"

* * *

"Mary" Steve greeted with a quick smile as he walked into her hospital room. She was sat in her own clothes on the bed waiting for him, the stitches were yet to come out and she was still on bed rest but the doctors were keen to get her home and away from the hospital that provided a daily reminder of what she had lost.

"Hey" she said smiling back, the smile not reaching her eyes. She stood grabbing her small bag of things Steve had bought her in earlier in the week.

"Mare, why did you ask them not to let Danny in?" He spat the question out quickly. She froze and looked up at him.

"The nurse told you?" She asked

"No, Danny did, he came here everyday and everyday they refused to let him see you. Why Mary?" She paused and sank down into the chair behind her, dropping the bag at her feet.

"Is he okay?" She asked quietly, looking at her feet.

"No, not really, why are you shutting him out babe? " he said gently, dropping to his knees so he was at eye level with her.

"Because he'll blame me. He thinks it's my fault our baby died."

* * *

There you go! It wasn't all that long in the end - I know, but I decided to cut the last bit and put it in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it and the bit at the beginning explained last chapter a bit! Please review and aloha to you all! Mahalo :)


	7. Kaikunāne- Ohana

Hello! I have the final three chapters (after this one) planned out, so updates should be a little more regular. I would really like to say a big thank you to all those that have reviewed/followed/favourited it's really encouraging as this is my first fic, so thank you!

Please enjoy- I hope you like it :)

*Disclaimer- I own nothing*

* * *

Kaikunane- Ohana

Steve froze, his heart breaking at his sister's tearful confession.

"He blames me Steve, doesn't he?" She chocked out between sobs

"Mary.." he dropped down to crouch beside her, reaching a hand out to gently tilt her chin upwards so her eyes met his. She sighed and sniffed, attempting to stop the tears by brushing them furiously away with the backs of her hands

"No" Steve said quietly as he softly cupped her cheek, catching some of the stray tears with his thumb

"He doesn't Mare. Infact the entire time we were waiting for you to wake up I was trying to convince him that you wouldn't blame him." Mary's forehead wrinkling as she frowned, confused at Steve's last declaration.

"What? Why would I blame him?" Her voice broken by the shaky breaths she gulped in as she tried to compose herself.

"I don't know Mare, he's struggling - he's scared he'll lose you. I'm scared for him too. Trust me Mary when I tell you this, Danny does not blame you and he does not hate you. Yes, he's hurting, you lost your baby, you both are. Yes, he is confused, lonely and scared. But he doesn't hate you, he loves you Mary, a lot. Talk to him Mare, you'll see babe, you'll see." Mary exhaled a shaky breath as her lip wobbled and she dropped her gaze back down to the floor.

"Can we go home please?" She whispered in a wobbly voice

"Mare..." Steve pleaded, devestated that his words had clearly had no effect on Mary. He was desperate for her and Danny to talk again, to comfort each other and make things right. Yet it felt like he was reliving the entire experience he and Catherine had had, it cut him deeply to watch Danny and Mary's relationship crumble before his eyes, knowing how much pain it was causing both of them but equally he was powerless to stop it.

"I just want to go home Steve, please." She paused and Steve sighed in defeat

"Okay" he whispered gently. Mary raised her eyes back up to look at Steve, they were bloodshot from the tears and still glossy from more that threatened to spill, her cheeks were red and sore from the vigorous wiping and her nose was beginning to run. She looked as much of a state as Danny did, Steve thought. He leaned forward slightly reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear, but she collapsed into his arms, clutching at his shirt as fresh tears fell.

"It's okay Mare, it's okay" he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her as he held her firmly in his arms, gently rocking them. She wasn't sobbing Steve was relieved to note, but the silent tears and the impossibly tight grip she had on him reflected the still very raw pain. Steve sighed, utterly lost as to what to do next, he had tried and failed to get them to talk. He pulled Mary a little closer, gently stroking the back of her head. All he could do now was wait and hope, that they would work it out themselves.

* * *

The ride home had been silent, Mary staring forlornly out the window at the beautiful scenery. Once her tears had stopped, Steve had gathered her things and gently ushered her to the car and out the hospital, she was yet to utter a word to him.

Steve sat out on his lanai , cradling a beer - the second of the evening, and stared out at the ocean. Never in a million years did Steve ever think he would be so desperate for his sister and best friend to be together, but here he was. He sighed , a now common occurrence since the events of the past few weeks, originally it had killed him to admit it but damn they were good together. Steve had never seen either of them so happy before. He raised the bottle to his lips and took one long gulp, draining the contents.

His thoughts drifted to Catherine, he had been tempted to call her repeatedly in the last week but resisted, knowing it would go unanswered as the rest of his attempts to contact her had. Dropping his head to rest against the back of the chair he closed his eyes. He thought when he had moved back to Hawaii permanently that he had and Catherine would genuinely have a chance and despite Danny's incessant comments he really had fallen for her. Finding out about Noelani had been the cherry on top, but of course it was all too good to be true and fate had ripped it all away from him, as it had a horrid habit of doing. Since then he had thrown himself into work accepting the idea that clearly he was never meant to get his happy ending.

He blinked his eyes open and stood, turning back to the house. He wasn't supposed to settle down and have a family, he could cope with that he thought trying to kid himself. Mary and Danny however, were a different story, they deserved happiness, they did nothing to deserve all they were going through. Steve kicked the back door closed behind him, letting his pent up frustration out. He dropped the Beer bottle on the side and headed upstairs, intent on changing and then going for a swim. Trudging his way upstairs he paused outside the spare room, that for the time being was acting as Mary's room. He quietly cracked the door open and stuck his head round, it was empty. Pushing the door open further he entered the room, confirming the fact his sister was not in there. He turned and headed for the bathroom, knocking on the door as he opened it, again finding it empty.

"Mary?" He called out, jogging down the stairs to the living room, which too was void of his sister.

"Mary?" He called louder, recieving no response as he checked each room. Panic began to rise as he frantically ran back upstairs to check there.

"Mary?" She wasn't there.

* * *

"What is it Steve?" Danny sighed as he answered his phone, pushing himself up off the couch where he sat with Grace watching TV.

"She's gone Danny" Steve's panicked voice instantly catching his attention.

"Wow, slow down, what?"

"Mary, she's gone Danny, I've checked everywhere she's not here, the car is still here and she's not answering her phone. She's gone" Danny froze at Steve's words.

"Maybe she went for a run or something? " Danny tried to reason, fighting the nauseous feeling that he felt.

"She's still supposed to be resting. Danny, what if Wo Fat..." The desperation and pain evident in Steve's voice

"Don't, okay don't go there. Head to the office and try and get a gps on her cell. I'll call Chin and Kono and we'll meet you there when I've dropped Grace at Rachel's.." Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"One sec, Steve." He turned and quickly pulled the door open - he wasn't expecting anyone

"She's fine, Steve. She's here."

* * *

After a quick exchange Danny hung up on Steve. He stood staring at Mary, who had clearly got caught in the rain. He took in her pale complexion, the dark bags under her eyes that no doubt matched his and the nervous look in her eyes.

"Come in" he stuttered as he moved out of the way , realising he had been making her stand on his doorstep. She quietly slipped past him , not saying a word. She walked quietly through to the lounge and froze when she spotted Grace who was dozing on the couch.

"I didn't realise you had Grace, sorry. " she whispered as she turned to face him.

"I should go..." She moved to walk past him but he gently placed an arm in front of her stopping her.

"No, please." Danny begged quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping daughter. Mary simply nodded and he quietly directed her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He turned to face her, completely unsure as to where to start.

"I've got some sweats and a t-shirt you can change into." He said gesturing towards her drenched clothes

"I'm fine thanks" she responded not looking at him

"You can't stand there soaking wet and cold okay" he moved over to his dresser and pulled out the clothes and passed them to her.

"Thank you" she said quietly as she accepted the clothes

"I'll just umm... " she nodded her head towards the en suite bathroom and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Danny sank down onto the bed, after Steve's afternoon phone call explaining Mary's reaction in the hospital he had resigned himself to the fact that they were pretty much done. So he was more than a little shocked to see her on the other side of his door. He dropped back so he was half lying on the bed legs off the side and feet on the floor. This was going to be an interesting conversation, their first real one since the miscarriage and all Danny could do was hope and pray that it wouldn't end in a fight. Hearing a muffled bump from the bathroom, he pushed himself up and quietly padded to the door.

"Mary, you okay? " he asked quietly. Not hearing a response he quietly opened the door and slipped in the room. Mary was sat on the floor in Danny's fresh clothes, her wet hair dripping onto her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, moving to sit down opposite her.

"I'm fine" he looked at her and stood, holding a hand out for her.

"Come on, we need to talk and I don't know about you but I'd rather sit in a comfy bed than a hard cold floor." He coaxed , grasping the hand she placed in his, gently pulling her up and grabbing a towel he followed her out the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and he moved round, climbing over the bed so he sat directly behind her. He sat and began silently drying her hair, softly massaging her scalp with the warm towel. Mary pulled away slightly in suprise but quickly relaxed into the gentle caress. When her hair was dry he dropped the towel to the floor and moved to sit next to her. He opened his mouth to begin but was interrupted as she spoke first.

"I'm sorry"

"Babe? There is nothing for you to be sorry about..." he began, reaching gently to wrap his arm round her small shoulders, relieved when she relaxed into his touch.

"I was hurting and I was scared you would blame me..." Danny froze at her words pulling back slightly so he could turn her chin to face him.

"Why would I blame you?" He was hurt by the idea that she was scared of him and his reaction.

"I don't know.. I just..."

"I don't blame you Mary, not one bit. We lost our baby and there is nothing we can do to change that, but it was no one's fault, okay? You neede some space to grieve this week and to be honest I did too. I dont blame you Mary, I love you. Please believe me. " he moved his hands from round her to gently capture hers, rubbing his thumb softly over her knuckles.

"I love you too" she whispered

"But... I can never give you a family.." she chocked out tears threatening.

"Hey, hey, look at me." He squeezes her hands gently.

"I have my family. I have you , I have Gracie, I even consider your freak of a brother to be family. I would love to have children of our own, but that may not happen, I get that. But we don't need our own kids to be a family, we are one already. You, me and Grace." He reassured her gently and she smiled gently as she raised her eyes to meet his again.

"You, me and Grace" she repeated, smiling gently

"I like that" she said as he returned her smile. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Grace's voice.

"Danno?"

"In here monkey" he called and she carefully opened the door entering the room.

"Aunty Mary?" She asked spotting her immediately

"Hey Gracie" she called as the sleepy child slowly trudged towards them.

"I'm sleepy" she murmured as she stood infront of them. Danny pulled her closer popping her on the bed between him and Mary.

"Can we go to sleep Danno?" Grace yawned and stretched as she curled into her father's side.

"I should go.." Mary said quietly beginning to stand.

"No, don't go! Danno said he can't sleep well without you, he's sad when he's alone. Please stay Aunty Mary, please. " Mary shot Danny a glance over the top of Grace's head. Danny simply nodded and smiled.

"It's true, Danno needs his company or he gets lonely." He mimicked Grace's tone, pouting teasingly, though if Mary wasn't mistaken there was a more genuine undertone in his words.

"If you insist" She sat down again on the bed.

"Come on Monkey, say night night and then off to bed."

"Night aunty Mary, thank you for cheering Danno up." She whispered the laat part in Mary's ear as she hugged her goodnight.

"Night Grace, sleep tight" she replied, relishing the warm hug. Grace hopped off the bed and headed for her room.

"I'll umm, go tuck her in" Danny said and followed her out. Mary sighed as she climbed across the bed and slipped under the covers. A few minutes later Danny returned quietly to the room, seeing her already in bed he quickly removed his top and pants and climbed in after her. Cuddling up to her he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and she rolled over to snuggle into his side. Resting her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder , she sighed contently, happy to have him close once again.

" Grace was telling the truth, I'm miserable without you. I love you Mary Ann , you mean the world to me , don't you ever forget that. " Danny whispered and pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

There we have it- a shortish one, but a happy one :) thank you very much for reading. Please review and until next time! Aloha !


	8. Pilikia

Aloha again ! I have finally completed all the chapters !

I'm not sure whether I will do a sequel or not. I have a few ideas for where it could go but still undecided- would you guys like a sequel?

Thank you again to everyone who has read the story and extra big mahalo to those of you who have reviewed/followed/favourited -much love it's so encouraging! ! So here is the 8th chapter (trouble) please enjoy!

Spolier- little bit more angsty /drama it will get better!

*disclaimer- I own nothing*

* * *

Pilikia

.

.

"Mary! " Danny called after her as she stormed out the room, slaming the door shut behind her. Four months ago, one month after they got back together, Mary had moved in and to begin with it had been perfect but all too quickly it all began to fall to pieces. The two of them had spent a lot of time with Grace, who's visits had become the highlight of Mary's weeks, and they had truly begun to feel like their own little family. The pain they felt for the loss of their baby hadn't gone, Danny knew they would never be completely free of that, but there were occasions when all the smiles were truly genuine and in those moments those heartbreaking memories no longer dominated their thoughts. These occasions were becoming more regular occurrences and Danny felt relieved at the fact that they were really beginning to heal and were moving forwards. Or so he thought. Two weeks after Mary moved in they had gone to see a gynaecologist, her stitches had been removed and the check-up performed and much to the suprised joy of the two of them, the gynaecologist had revealed that the remaining fallopian tube and ovary were strong, healthy and perfectly normal- there was no reason they couldn't concieve again. They had originally agreed to wait till Mary's stitches came out before trying anything but even then Mary had been reluctant and always insisted on having the lights off. The cuddling was gone too, each choosing to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, backs facing each other. The easy intimacy and delicate loving they had had at the very beginning was gone replaced by an unfamiliar distance and detachment, but anytime Danny attempted to bring it up, as he had just then, Mary stormed out the room not saying a word. Danny sighed and dropped back down on to the bed, pulling the sheet over his head as he ran his hand tiredly through his hair.

* * *

_3 1/2 months ago - the day before the gynaecologist appointment_

_"Hey babe" Danny slipped up behind Mary who stood facing away from him._

_"Oh hey" she said in suprise as he pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping hus arms round her waist from behind and dropping light kisses up and down her exposed shoulder_

_"Did you miss me?"_

_"You were gone?" She joked teasingly, pushing his arms gently off her, shrugging away his touch as she turned to face him._

_"You couldn't live without me" he smiled at her leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips_

_"You keep telling yourself that Williams" she said returning the smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She accepted the kiss but quickly pulled away before it could become anything more than a brief peck and turned, slipping out of his arms as he attempted again to pull her in to his embrace._

_"I'm heading to bed now, big day tomorrow.."_

_"The appointment's at 11 right? " He asked turning to face her as she moved towards the bedroom. She paused in the doorway, turning to face him_

_"Yeah" she smiled again this time the smile beginning to warm her eyes._

_"I'll be through in a mo babe" he watched as she entered the bedroom, slightly perplexed by her odd behaviour. He made himself a sandwich and once he'd finished it and cleaned up made his way to bed, Mary lay already asleep by the looks of things so he dropped carefully down on to his half and slipped under the cover. Flicking of the bedside light he turned to lie on his stomach , head facing into the room and promptly dropped off to sleep. That was when the cuddling ceased._

* * *

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill ringing off his cell phone. Jumping out of bed and grabbing it he glanced at the screen.

"Let me guess, we have a case?"

"A kidnapping."

"Fantastic" Danny sighed as he got dressed, this was not how he had planned spending his Saturday morning.

"I'll be there in ten" he finished and hung up as he grabbed his badge and gun. Exiting the bedroom he saw Mary who sat on the couch, knees tucked under her chin as she stared into space. She looked so small and vulnerable it hurt Danny just to see her like that, but he felt so distant , he had no idea what was going on with her. He was confused, this wasn't the Mary he knew and loved, he wasn't quite sure where she'd gone, or when? Or why? He sighed. Little did he know Mary was thinking exactly the same thing about him.

"I have a case" he said simply as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his car keys. She simply nodded in response, not looking his, nor saying a word. He left, without so much as a wave or goodbye on either part, the goodbye kiss a thing of the past. How had their relationship come to this? Where it felt they were walking on egg shells, barely able to hold a conversation

* * *

_5 months ago_

_Mary lifted her head from where it rested on Danny's shoulder. She shifted, swinging her leg over his hips to lay on top of him, resting her head on her hands as she looked at him. He shivered as she began to trace patterns on his bare chest, he shifted his hands to run up and down her back, slipping under her tank top and ghosting his coarse fingers over her delicate skin._

_"I love you" she whispered her voice gentle in the quiet room, the silence only broken by the gentle sound of rainfall outside. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he looked her at her. Her pale face framed by a short bob of dirty blonde hair, highlighting her hazel brown eyes that glinted in the light from the bedside lamp._

_"I love you too baby" he smiled at her_

_"You're perfect babe, do you know that? Absolutely perfect" he said after a pause as he gently rolled them so he was on top hovering above her._

_"Well what can I say?" She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and he laughed softly. He dropped down beside her gently pulling her back to lie tucked up against his side, head under his chin._

_"You're not so bad yourself though" she continued, nuzzling her face in his warm chest. He smiled and dropped a warm kiss to the top of her head inhaling the soft lavender scent of her shampoo._

* * *

Danny pulled into the car park at HQ, clicking the engine off. He missed that smell, the gentle scent that used to stay in his nostrils all day, only to be refreshed and surrounded by it again when he got home. The smell was home, it was Mary, his Mary. But it didn't surround him anymore, the emotional distance that hard grown between them in the past months had developped into actual physical distance and Danny hated it, they had become like strangers to each other. He sometimes caught wafts of the lavender if she walked past or sometimes in bed and he struggled to hold himself back and fight the urge to roll over or reach out and pull her into his arms inhaling the comforting, calming smell. He stepped out of the car and headed for the stairs that would take him up to the offices. He knew he needed to talk to Mary, they had resorted to how their relationship was the week she was in hospital. It wasn't working and they needed to work out why. Danny trudged his way up the stairs shoving his hands in his pockets, whether Mary liked it or not, tonight they were going to talk.

* * *

_2 months ago_

_Danny turned on Mary as the door clicked shut behind them , a smile creeping onto his face as he approached her, hands going to her hips._

_"Can I help?" She teased as he rubbed his nose against hers, his lips a faint whisper against hers. Her breath tickling slightly as he slipped his hand just under the hem of her shirt, savouring the soft delicate skin._

_"Yeah, I think you can" he breathed against her mouth, dropping kisses gently on her lips between each word. He lifted his hands from her hips and reached for the buttons but she gently grabbed his hands, stopping him._

_"Bedroom" she whispered and pulled him there with a gentle tug. As soon as they entered room she turned back round to him, smiling in the moonlight which gave a tiny glimmer of light in the darkness. Flicking the lights on to illuminate the room he stepped closer, pulling her back into his embrace and continued kissing her. Later they lay in bed side by side in utter silence, still recovering. Danny sighed, rolling over to face her, he missed cuddling, just holding her close in bed. He gently reached his arm over to her but no sooner than when his hand touched her did she shift and climb out of the bed._

_"Mary?" He asked_

_"I just need to use the bathroom" she mumbled. Standing before him he could clearly see the scar on the left hand side of her abdomen, far enough down that it was normally covered by underwear, but now was on show. Mary noticed an unfamiliar look in his eyes and catching his line of gaze realised he was staring at the thin scar, a permanent reminder of the events that occurred nearly six months ago. Dropping her arm to cover it she turned and quickly left the room. She hated the scar, hated all it reminded her of and she hated Danny looking at it. That was the last time the lights were left on._

* * *

Mary dropped her knees from under her chin and stared at the door Danny had vanished out of. He left without saying goodbye, again. She kicked her legs out and pulled herself up. She knew the distance between them was her doing, but Danny had hardly done anything to stop the rift that was forming between them. He spent more and more time at work each passing day, choosing to stay there rather than face the problems at home. She knew she wasn't making it easy for him, but damn it wasn't easy for her either. She missed the touches, fleeting and gentle, a brush of hands here and there, a hand on a shoulder or a hip. There were no touches now, barely any eye contact except for when Danny asked her that question. The same question every time - Are you okay? She knew the answer and she wanted to tell him, to make this all go away, to go back to how they used to be. But she couldn't, she couldn't tell him that no, she wasn't okay. Everytime she set eyes on her stomach, on the thin line that ran down near the crease between her leg and abdomen, she remembers, she remembers the little life they created and lost, the horrible memories come flooding back. She can't bare to look at herself, let alone have Danny look at her, because she scared he'll see what she sees every time he looks at her, at the scar, that he'll never be able to move on, her body always carrying the reminder of what had happened. She was scared, the gynaecologist had told them they could concieve again and to begin with she was as overjoyed as Danny was. And then she saw the scar, the stitches had been freshly removed and the only thing going through her head was what if? What if it happened again, Mary knew she would never forgive herself if it were to happen again and she doubted Danny would either. She was scared and insecure, but she loved him, more than anything. She stretched and plodded slowly to the bathroom. Danny deserved to know why she had been so distant, Infact he deserved so much more. Mary stripped quickly, avoiding looking at her reflection in the mirror and stepped into the shower. Turning the water up she watched the steam curl up to the ceiling as she reached for her favourite shampoo, the soft lavender scent calming her as she squeezed it into her palm. She masaaged it into her scalp and leaned back letting the water wash over her, stripping her of her fears and insecurities. Tonight, they were going to talk.

* * *

Mary sat at the small kitchen table, cradling a now cold cup of coffee as she waited for Danny to come home. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 8.30. Danny normally stayed on late at the office, even more so lately, but this was pushing it. Sighing she picked up her phone and dialed. He picked up on the second ring.

"Little sis, how you doing? " Steve's warm tone greeted her.

"Hey, I'm fine... are you still at the office?"

"No, I left about 40 minutes ago. Why?" He asked

"Was Danny still there?" She chewed her lip as she stared down into her mug.

"No, he left about 4.30, said he needed to head home... is he not there?"

"No. What do you mean he said he needed to head home?" If he had left the offices at 4.30 that was 4 hours ago- where on earth was he?

"He just said he needed to go home and asked to leave early, he's done it a number of times before, I assumed you guy might have a doctor's appointment or something..." Mary furrowed her brow, they had had no appointments and Danny had never come home earlier than 6 or sometimes 7.

"What?" Her next thought was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock and Danny stepping through the door.

"He's back, I'll talk to you in a bit Steve" she finished quickly and hung up as Danny entered the kitchen.

"Hi"

"Hi" he replied looking up from where he stood flicking through the day's mail.

"You're back late" she stood, plucking her mug from the table and tipped the contents down the drain.

"Yeah, I had lots of paperwork to finish." Mary paused, digesting the fact he had just blatantly lied to her - what was going on? She opened the dishwasher and put the mug in before turning to face him, leaning back against the counter.

"You left the office at half four."

"What?" He looked at her, putting the mail back on the table

"I was just talking to Steve, he said you left at 4.30 to come home." Mary's voice was disturbingly measured.

"You been checking up on me now? " a hint of annoyance and accusation in his voice.

"it's 8.30 in the evening, I didn't know where you were" she explained, annoyed at his tone.

"Does it really matter? " he turned away to walk out the room.

"Where were you?" Mary asked, her voice quiet, fearful of the answer he may give. Danny was loyal and she trusted him, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling she had.

"Out, okay? I don't need your permission to leave the house, I don't need to update you on everything I do." He turned back his irritation becoming more evident.

"I only asked where you were."

"And I've only been asking you if you were okay." He raised his voice

"Stop, deflecting Danny" her voice rising too.

"Me? You run out the room every time I try and bring it up! You want the answer to your question? I was with Grace okay? You know my daughter, my child , am I allowed to spend time with her, with my family or will you call on Steve to come and watch over me every time I leave the house?" Danny screamed as her anger and frustration that had built up over the past months bubbled over.

" I'm sorry if you don't trust me or believe me , but I couldn't face coming back here where I feel like I'm drowning, literally in this ridiculous tension and silence. I didn't want to come back to that, to you ignoring me. I wanted to spend time with my little girl, who brightens my life, so that I'd then have the strength to come back here, to this constant depressing reminder. Okay? I can't do it. I can't go on like this anymore. Do you blame me, is that why you shut me out? I wasn't the one carrying the baby, I wasn't the one that miscarried - it wasn't my fault. " Danny froze as soon as the words fell out his mouth, hearing Mary inhale sharply.

"I didn't mean it like that Mary..." his anger dying instantly.

"I trust you and I believe you. I only wanted to know where you were" her voice cracking slightly as she held herself , side stepping when Danny reached for her in apology when he realised what he had said.

"I know Mare, I just... I'm sorry.. I didn't..." he had messed up and he knew it.

"You kept asking me if I was okay and I couldn't answer because I was afraid to admit it. To admit that no , I wasn't okay, infact I was terrified that I reminded you, that you blamed me and would never forget. " a tear dropped down her cheek as she paused, chin wobbling.

"And what do you know, I must be psychic. After all I was the one carrying the baby and I was the one that miscarried. You make it sound intentional" She spat at him

"As if I had any choice in the matter."

"Mary, please I didn't..." Danny pleaded in desperation as she grabbed her purse and pushed past him for the door.

"Don't leave Mary, you can't just leave, please let me.." as he stumbled after her, catching her arm as she opened the door.

"You said it yourself. You're miserable at home , because of me. I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean any of it to happen and I'm sorry you think I did. Goodbye Danny." She stepped out the door yanking her arm free from his grip and slammed the door shut behind her. Tears streaming down her face she gulped back the sobs. She new she should never have pushed Danny away, but she had genuinely believed they could work it out. She hadn't realised how much Danny held her accountable and that hurt, to think he believed it was her fault.

* * *

Mary sat in the bar staring into her drink. She felt sick, she wasn't quite sure if it was from all the alcohol she'd consumed in an attempt to mask the pain or if it was all the emotions, twisting up her insides. Truth be told it was probably a mixture of both. She leaned back into the comfortable seat and closed her eyes willing herself to wake up and find this was all just a bad dream. But of course she had no such luck. Exhaling loudly she finished her drink and stood to get a new one, only to find herself running into a very loud hawaiian shirt. She blinked, the blindingly bright colours making her head spin. She looked up to find the owner of the shirt and was greeted by the smiling face of non other than Chin Ho Kelly. Great. She slumped back down in her chair and sighed. Why did she always run into her brother's teammates in bars? Chin pulled up a chair and sat down opposite her, silently watching her.

"Let me guess, this is a complete coincidence?" She asked and he smiled in response.

"Danny called" Mary glared at him

"If you've come here to..." she began

"He rang to ask if I had seen you. He says your phone is turned off. He was worried" Mary shot him a disbelieving look.

"Mary, I know what happened- he told me what he said." Mary swallowed avoiding his gaze as he continued.

"And I told him what an idiot he was. "

"He's entitled to his own opinion, if he wants to blame me then he can." She fiddled with her glass distracting herself from the tears she could feel forming. "You know that's not how he feels Mary."

"Then why did he say it?" She looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"I don't know" he said and she dropped her gaze back to the empty glass.

"But what I do know is that Danny isn't always the best at thinking about what he's saying till after he's said it, especially when he's upset. I know he hurt you and I know things have been far from easy the past few months, but he loves you. He's found the past while difficult and I know you have too. He loves you Mary, the guy was barely holding it together when he told me you walked out. Give him one last chance Mary, just let him explain. You both deserve happiness" he said softly reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him. She knew he was right, the minute she had stopped and thought back over the conversation she knew walking out was the wrong move. They needed to talk, to finally sit and sort out their problems and she knew that they probably wouldn't have kept their heads the entire time, but they both needed it and deserved it. She sighed , she loved Danny more than anything but damn, he wasn't the easiest guy to have a relationship with. Though to be far she probably wasn't a walk in the park either.

"I know" she whispered quietly to Chin

"I just needed some space... when did he call?" She asked

"9.30 about 2 hours ago"

"I should head back" she stood

"You alright getting home?" He asked joining her

"Yeah. Mahalo Chin" she smiled and gave him a quick hug

"No problem"

* * *

Mary slipped her key in the door. Turning it so it clicked she gently pushed the door open. She dropped her purse by the door and crept quietly through the apartment. She took a deep breath, Danny deserved to explain himself, Chin had been right. She scrubbed a hand over her face, as of late she had been in a constant state of exhaustion and the events of today had only added to her tiredness. She glanced at the clock , it was now well past midnight, the ride home took far longer than she'd expected, she'd driven round for a while mentally trying to prepare what to say. Danny would most likely be asleep. She contemplated spending the night in a hotel and coming back in the morning, but she knew she would chicken out if she did. She sighed, recapping her prepared apologies when she heard movement in the bedroom- Danny clearly wasn't asleep yet. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah!" A feminine voice yelped in surprise. Mary's eyes shot up to see a familiar looking lady wearing nothing but a towel standing with dripping wet hair in the middle of the room.

"What?" Danny's mumbling came drifting into earshot as he stumbled into the bedroom, again clearly just out of the shower holding a towel round his waist. He immediately stopped when he saw Mary, his eyes darting between her and the brunette, mouth moving as though looking for words that weren't coming. Mary froze not wanting to believe the scene in front of her- Danny wasn't that kind if guy.

"Mary?" The woman asked, desperately fighting to cover herself with the towel. Her English accent pronounced. Mary swallowed unable to comprehend what she was seeing. The familiar face, the English accent all finally connecting in Mary's head. Understanding finally hitting her, a cold shiver trickling down her spine.

"Rachel?" Her voice a heart broken whisper.

* * *

So there you go, please don't hate me, I love Mary and Danny, really I am on their side- you'll see! Thank you so much for reading, please take a second to review even one word is appreciated - they are so encouraging! I will hopefully update over the weekend and the final chapter will be up mid week! Would you guys like a sequel? Mahalo all and lots of love - have a good day!


	9. Oia 'i'o

Thank you for all the reviews- I will start planning out the sequel!

The second last chapter (truth)- enjoy :)

* * *

'Oia 'i'o

.

.

Earlier that evening

Danny watched as the door slam shut in his face, flinching at the noise. He had messed up, really messed up. Debating whether or not to chase after her, he finally decided against it knowing she needed some space. He turned and trudged back to the kitchen, collapsing down on to one of the chairs and dropped his head in his hands. He felt like a first class idiot, he had been frustrated over the situation they had found themselves in these past few months and had taken it out on Mary. He didn't blame her, he didn't blame her at all but the words had managed to slip out before he had a chance to realise what they implied. He sighed, this was not how he had planned this evening to go, he was finally hoping to talk to Mary, for them to discuss what on earth had been happening between them and to sort it out. Instead he'd shouted and she'd run off. 'Nice work Daniel, really nicely done' he mentally berated himself. He picked himself up off the chair and walked through to the bathroom, kicking his shoes off as he went. It had been a difficult case at work and he wanted nothing more than to wash the stress of the entire day off. He stepped inside the shower and let the steaming water do just that.

An hour later he stepped out the bathroom, thoroughly washed and dried with new clothes on. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, checking and hoping Mary had left a text or answer phone message. There was nothing. He quickly dialed her number and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang and rang before clicking to answer phone. He tried again six more times before accepting she wasn't going to answer. He lent back against the counter, slouching defeatedly. What if he'd pushed her to far? When she was in hospital and thought he blamed her she completely shut him out. Now , when he'd actually said as much to her face , all be it unintentional, she'd left. What if this was it, she had actually LEFT left, not just gone to gather her thoughts and have some space but genuinely given up and walked out on their relationship? Danny could feel the panic beginning to rise, dreading the possibility that his moment of thoughtlessness had cost them their relationship. He dialed her number again, silently begging her to answer this time but again he was met with the automated message. Pacing the room, trying and failing to remain calm he dialed another number.

"Danny, what's up?" Chin's friendly voice came drifting through the speaker.

"I messed up and said something I didn't mean and now Mary's left"

"What? What do you mean left? "

" She stormed out and I've been trying to call her but she won't answer and I don't want to leave incase she comes back" the emotion clear in Danny's voice

"Brah, what did you say?"

"I... I said it wasn't my fault the baby died... that I wasn't the one who was carrying it... that I wasn't the one who miscarried..." Danny's voice was barely a whisper

"What? What did you say that for? "

"I didn't mean it like that it just came out, I don't blame her, I don't but now she thinks I do and she's left. What if she doesn't come back ? " Danny ran his hand through his hair as he nervously paced the room

"Do you know where she went? "

"If I knew that then I would be there begging her to forgive me, not on the phone with you."

"Chill brah, only checking. She's most likely at a bar, she doesn't really know anywhere else all that well..."

"What if she goes home with someone else..." Danny could feel the panic and need to find her rising.

"Not going to happen, okay? Stop freaking yourself out. Get your shoes on and we'll go looking okay, we'll find her. " Chin's stern voice commanded.

" it'll be faster if we split up"

"Okay, we'll find her Danny and then you can apologise for being an idiot to her." He teased, lightening the mood.

"Call me when you find her"

"I will brah"

* * *

Chin answered his cell on the second ring

"Found her yet?"

"No, I know a couple more places that are a little more hidden away that I was going to check." He could hear Danny sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Don't bother."

"Danny..."

"Come on Chin, we've been looking for nearly two hours and have checked every place we think she could possibly be."

"She's not going to have gone home with another guy Danny."

"Really, then where the hell is she? Why won't she answer her phone? I don't even blame her with the way I've treated her..."

"Danny..." Chin tried again

"Just go home mate, thanks for the help." And Danny hung up on him before he could get a chance to reply. Danny sighed trying to believe Chin's encouraging words but couldn't ignore the painful sinking feeling. He turned and headed back into the bar he had just checked. He was going to deal with his problems the way he normally did. By drowning them in alcohol.

* * *

Mary stood in utter shock before turning on Danny, fighting to keep her tears at bay

"Danny?" Her voice barely audible. She felt sick.

"It's not what it looks like" Rachel began, shaking her head trying to explain. Mary ignored her completely, facing Danny.

"Is this what's been going on, when you've stayed behind late at the office? When you went to visit Grace- you've actually been..." she chocked up, unable to finish the sentence.

"Mary, it's not..." Danny finally found his voice and reached for her.

"Not what it looks like? It's pretty damn obvious Daniel, sorry to have interrupted, I'll be round tomorrow to get my things." She raised her voice as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She turned and ran out the room. Danny stood for a second staring at the space Mary used to occupy before he ran after her, moving as fast as he could whilst holding the towel round his waist.

"Mary! Wait, please let me explain." He shouted as she grabbed her car keys from by the door and stepped outside slamming it shut behind her. Danny stood , for the second time in only a matter of hours, staring at the door that had just been shut in his face and for the second time he asked himself 'What the hell have I done? "

* * *

Mary stormed outside and ran to her car, her tears clouding her vision, distorting her breath into hiccupy sobs. She pulled the door open and sank into her seat, dropping her head against the steering wheel she wept. Of course he found someone else, she'd ignored him for months. She couldn't believe she'd been foolish enough to believe that they could work it out. Had he really been seeing her when he said he was staying late at work? She simply sat for a few minutes as the tears began to subside, she felt so stupid and so utterly heart broken. She eventually put the key in the ignition and started the engine, she needed to find somewhere to go, she wasn't going back in there again. She turned to the passenger seat for her purse and froze. In her rush to get out she'd left it on the kitchen table. All her belongings, her cell and cards were in there. She had no money on her. She sighed, realising a hotel was no out of the question. There was only one place left to go. She wiped her cheeks of the last few tears and drove off.

Pulling up outside the familiar house she clicked the engine off and quietly climbed out. She didn't have her phone so had no idea of the time. She knew she got back to Danny's at about 12.45 so she guessed it was sometime around 1.30am. She walked slowly up to the house, she knew she was going to be asked questions she wasn't sure she'd be able to answer without breaking down. This was going to be interesting. She knocked firmly 3 times on the door and waited, listening for sounds of movement in the house. She waited about a minute before raising her hand to knick again, but before she could the door swung open.

"Mare, what's going on?" She looked up into her brother's concerned face and her carefully constructed resolve began to break. Feeling the tears beginning to return she dropped her gaze.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

Steve stood back letting her slip past and locked the door before turning to face her. She stood, arms wrapped round herself staring at the floor.

"Mare" he tried again

"What's going on Mare, not that I don't like having you pop round but normally it's at a more sociable hour" he stepped up to her and turned her gently to face him, immediately spotting the slight wobble of her lip that indicated an imminent break down.

"Mare?"

"Danny..." she whispered

"What about him babe?" He encouraged, gently stroking her arms.

"Rachel"

"What? What about Rachel?"

"I walked in on them..." her voice on the verge of tears

"Walked in on them? What do you..." understanding hit Steve, the frown of confusion morphing into an angry glare.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked her voice still a whisper

"You don't need to ask my permission Mare" he pulled her into a firm hug as tears began dripping down her cheeks.

"I feel so stupid" she mumbled into his shirt between shaky breaths.

"You are not stupid Mary. You are far from it, you are a wonderful, brave and beautiful young woman and any guy that can't see that, well they're the idiots." He hugged her tighter, rubbing his large hand soothingly up and down her back. Eventually they pulled apart and she looked up at him giving him a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you"

"Mary, you have nothing to apologise for, and you are always welcome here for however long you want. This is your home too." He returned her weak smile.

"I may not be staying long" she looked away again

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking of moving back to LA."

"Mary, please.." Steve froze at her words but she interrupted him

"I'll come back and visit, I just... I really need some space and that's rather difficult to get on a small island. "

"Have you seriously thought this over?" He asked quietly afraid of her answer.

"I've been thinking about it since I lost the baby" her voice trailed away

"You didn't lose the baby Mary, it wasn't your fault." Steve was still wary off discussing the topic with her, knowing she was still struggling to come to terms with it.

"That's not what Danny thinks and it's certainly not what he said."

"What?" Steve's anger at Danny continuing to rise. Cheating on his sister, Steve considered a mortal sin but to blame her for their baby's death as well?

"He blames me, part of me is not even surprised he got back with Rachel. She gave him Grace and I've given him nothing." Fresh tears began to creep up again.

"That's not true. You are the best woman he could have dreamed of and it wasn't you fault don't you ever believe otherwise okay?" He pulled her into another hug before the tears fell.

"Okay " she mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

Rachel had left just after Mary and Danny had barely slept at all, the look of hurt and betrayal on Mary's face ingrained in his memory. He had a killer headache, partly from the ridiculous amount of alcohol he had consumed at the bar and partly because of the mess he found himself in. He needed to find Mary and explain but he knew that right now she wasn't going to listen. Hearing a knock on his door he moaned and rolled out of bed and headed for the door. No sooner than having opened it, he was greeted by a fist to the face.

"What the? " he groaned as he stumbled backwards recoiling in pain. A large hand reached out grabbing his t-shirt collar, steadying him but the hand twisted and the collar tightened painfully around his throat.

"You're a piece of work, do you know that?" A familiar voice growled in his face. Danny finally peeled his eyes open enough to see the face of his attacker.

"Steve? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You. What the hell were you thinking? You never really cared for Mary did you? You've been sleeping with Rachel the entire time." He shouted, so close now to Danny that their faces were mere inches apart.

"That's not..."

"Not what Daniel? Tell me did my sister or did she not walk in on you and your ex wife last night? " Danny had seen Steve mad before but he'd never had this amount of anger pointed at him.

"It wasn't like that.." Danny tried to plead attempting to free himself from the iron grip.

"YOU HAD NO FREAKING CLOTHES ON! DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T LIKE THAT" Steve screamed landing another punch on Danny's face as he dropped his hand from his collar. Danny stumbled back from the blow.

"I.."

"And did you or did you not blame my baby sister for the miscarriage? " Steve's voice was eerily quiet.

"Steve.." Danny began

"Answer the question Williams. A simple yes or no would suffice."

"Yes but.."

"There is no but Daniel okay? There is no but. " Danny fell silent unsure how to explain himself.

"Don't bother coming into work today" Steve said as he turned to march back to the door.

"Are you suspending me?" Danny asked incredulously

"You're damn lucky I don't transfer you back to HPD" Steve turned back to him, anger still in his eyes.

"What? You can't..."

"I can't do that? I think you'll find I can. I run the task force and I need a partner that I know I can trust. Seeing how you choose to treat the only family I have left I really don't think I can anymore." Danny froze, that hurt. He trusted Steve with his life, he was his best friend.

"You don't understand Steve.."

"No Danny, you don't understand. My sister turned up at my door at 1.30 in the morning in tears. You broke her heart and now she's moving back to LA. Thanks to you- the one person who I thought would always have my back, she's leaving. You pushed the only family, the only person I have left away from me. And there's nothing I can do. Thanks to you I now have no one left." The emotion and hurt in Steve's eyes completely caught Danny off guard. He'd never seen Steve so vulnerable with his emotions.

"Steve..."

"I think you've done more than enough already. Stay the hell away from me and don't even think about going anywhere near Mary."

* * *

Mary sat at Kamekona's waiting for Steve, after telling him of her plans to return to LA he has insisted they meet at lunch so they could talk. So here she sat, waiting, staring at the throng of people on the beach front.

"Catherine?" Mary spotted the familiar dark haired figure in the crowd and Catherine turned to find the owner of the voice.

"Catherine, I didn't realise you were in port, Steve never said anything!" Catherine froze for a second when she realised it was Mary but quickly covered her composure.

"Umm.. yeah.." she stuttered

"Mary, sorry I'm late, we caught a case and ...Cath?" Steve stopped mid stride as he looked up from his phone to catch sight of the familiar face that stood behind his sister. The three stood as if frozen in time, Steve and Catherine staring at each other as Mary looked on puzzled.

"I'll give you guys a second to catch up..." Mary said breaking the spell and turning towards her brother, confused by Steve's surprise at seeing Catherine.

"No, it's okay I was just going actually..." Catherine said quickly, breaking eye contact with Steve to look at Mary. She raised her hand to brush her dark hair off her face, a nervous tick that Steve had always secretly found cute. Steve opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when a tall man with blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart" The man was dressed in a sharp grey suit and a white cotton shirt, he was of similar height and build to Steve. He turned to face Steve and Mary, shooting them a dazzlingly white smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting"

"No, no you weren't, I was just saying goodbye" Catherine said

"Oh, okay" he smiled sweetly at her and Steve tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

"I don't believe we've met" he continued, turning to Steve and sticking his hand out.

"Steven McGarrett, Lieutenant Commander" he replied shaking the man's outstretched hand reluctantly.

"Were you and Cath in the Navy together? " he asked gesturing between them.

"A while ago, just old acquaintances" Catherine answered, Steve tried not to flinch at her choice of words.

"I'm Mary Ann McGarrett, Steve's sister" she stepped in shaking the man's hand as he nodded his acknowledgment.

"And your name was?" She continued

"Dr Adam Jacobs, I'm Cath's fiancé. " he explained

"Fiancé? " Mary asked in shock

"Yeah" Adam smiled proudly back at Catherine, gently taking her hand in his.

"Congratulations" Steve finally managed to spit out after a short pause as he swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth, trying to breath away the hurt those words had inflicted.

"Thank you, well Cath and I had better go, we've got lunch reservations. Maybe we'll see you round?" Cath had not taken her gaze of Adam since he has arrived. Steve forced a smile and shook Adam's hand in farewell not saying a word. Catherine may have refused to look at him but he hadn't missed the expressions on her face, the awkwardness when she saw Steve and when she had to explain their 'acquaintance' but he had also seen the loving and bashful smile she had on her face when she looked at Adam. He watched as they walked away arm in arm, his heary slowly breaking as he realised she had done what she said she would. She'd moved on, she'd forgotten him and found another man, she'd fallen in love with another man.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight Mary turned on Steve.

"What was that?"

"That was Cath and her fiancé. ." Steve said slowly

"I..." They were interrupted by the ringing of Steve's cell.

"McGarrett...now?...fine"

"You have to go?" She asked

"I'm sorry, we'll talk later" He said giving her a quick hug goodbye

"Okay"

* * *

Mary sat on the couch flicking lazily through TV channels when the doorbell rang. She reluctantly hit the mute button and stood up, dragging herself to the door. She opened the door to find no other than Danny Williams stood in front of her, his hair for once not neatly slicked back and sporting a very impressive black eye.

"I really don't want to talk Danny" she said as she began to close the door on him but she was too slow and he put his foot in the way, holding the door open.

"Please, just 5 minutes and then I'm gone. I promise." He begged

"Because I can really trust you." She said pressing her weight against the door, desperately trying to shut him out. He simply stepped forward, forcing the door open and stepping inside.

"Get out Danny" she turned trying to grab his arm and push him back towards the door.

"Please, Mary, please." He begged, peeling her hand off his arm. She simply stood staring at him in silence.

"I didn't sleep with Rachel. " he blurted out

"I know what I saw..."

"We didn't sleep together. I called Chin about an hour after you left and we went looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. I gave up accepting the fact that you were either in a hotel on your own or had found someone to keep you company..."

"So now I'm the cheat?" She was getting irritated quickly.

"No. I panicked okay I was horrible to you, I spoke without thinking and I hurt you. I'm sorry for that as well, I don't blame you at all I just didn't think about what I was saying." He tried, his carefully planned speech falling to pieces.

"That doesn't explain you and Rachel deciding to share a shower last night. "

"I got drunk.."

"So now it's the alcohols fault?" She asked sarcastically

"No Mary, just let me finish. I was worried that we were over, that I'd pushed it all to far and that you wouldn't forgive me. So I had a drink or two but then got a little carried away. I wanted to talk to Grace so I called Rachel but she wouldn't let me talk to her. Anyway, at about quarter past twelve I decided to head home but the bartender was trying to be the good law abiding citizen and refused to let me drive. He took my phone and called the last person I dialed to come pick me up - Rachel."

"And how precisely did you two end up in the shower? " Mary asked, some of the cool demeanor had gone but there was still a hard edge to her voice.

"I drank tequila."

"I don't follow.."

"I can't stomach it. I threw up as soon as we got out the car. She had to drag me into the shower and she got a little drenched in the process. She left me to sober up a bit while she changed into dry clothes. I heard her talking to someone and assumed it was me so grabbed at towel and went to see what she wanted. But it wasn't me she was talking to, it was you." He finished and Mary stood staring at him in silence. A silence which Danny took to mean bad news.

"Look, I've been the world's worst boyfriend, I know that. But I would never cheat. Rachel did that to me and it broke my heart. I could never inflict that on someone I love. I've messed up multiple times and to be honest if I were you, I wouldn't give myself another chance. But please if nothing else, don't leave Hawaii. If not for me, for Steve. I thought he was going to cry when he told me you were moving back to LA. You're the only person he has left, he can't lose you. " he begged her holding her arms gently.

"He has you, you're his best friend."

"Not anymore, I'm transferring back to HPD, he said he needs a partner he can trust and apparently that's not me anymore. He's a good guy, the nicest I've known and I've been honoured to work with him and call him my best friend but I messed up and he's right. If he can't trust me it's better off for me to transfer." Danny said , trying to hide the pain the words caused him. Steve was like a brother and it hurt like mad to accept that their friendship was now over.

"You didn't sleep with Rachel? " Mary asked looking straight into his eyes, searching for any signs of deceit.

"No. I've never cheated on you." He replied staring back at her, willing her to believe him.

"Do you blame me for losing our baby?" She asked again her voice more gentle this time.

"No, it wasn't your fault." She nodded silently in reply, staring thoughtfully at him.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She whispered.

"No, don't apologise. I know it looked a little.. um..." he smiled reassuringly at her.

"We've made an utter mess of our relationship up to this point..."

"I apologise for that." He said

"I was just as much to blame. I shut you out and ignored you. That's hardly being a supprotive girlfriend." He smiled at her

"I would like to have another try. Where we talk our problems over instead of burying them and where we can forgive and forget." She gently took his hand.

"I like the sound of that" he smiled in response leaned in closer, gently rubbing his nose against hers. She smiled, the stress and pain of the last few months finally lifting from her shoulders.

"But there's one condition." He said and she pulled back slightly.

"I don't like webcams and I can't operate Skype, so I'm really not feeling a long distance relationship. " he smiled at her and she caught on.

"I changed my mind about leaving." She replied leaning in again to brush her lips teasingly across his.

"I'm glad I'm so persuasive." He whispered catching her lips in a warm kiss. She laughed gently against his lips.

"I have one more question." She said dropping her hands to rest on either shoulder.

"Ask away"

"What happened with Steve and Cath?" He froze at the mention of her name.

"Maybe you should ask Steve... why do you want to know anyway?" He tried to act nonchalant.

"Because we met her fiancé today. "

"Her what?" He asked in shock

"Fiancé as in man she is madly in love with and wants to marry and have hundreds of babies with. Oh and by the way it wasn't Steve. "

"How did he take it?"

"I thought he was either going to cry or kill the guy. " Danny's heart broke for him.

"They were expecting a girl, but Catherine suffered a miscarriage at around 4 and a half months." He explained

"No" Mary whispered

"Steve completely shut down he didn't know how to cope. Catherine felt rejected and left to find someone else who could comfort her."

"Steve..." Mary's heart aching for her brother.

"He didn't tell anyone. He only told me a couple of months later when we lost our baby." He hugged her closer, rocking her gently

"Why didn't he tell us" she breathed

"I don't know babe" They were rudely interrupted by the sound of the front door being loudly slammed shut behind them. They turned to see Steve stood, glaring at Danny.

"Steve.. I.." he began.

"Please just leave I really don't have the energy to argue." he walked straight past them heading for the stairs.

"Steve! " he called

"Rachel came to the office after lunch today to explain everything okay, you don't need to explain yourself." He didn't even spare Danny a glance.

"You not going to scream at me for coming to your house after you said to leave you alone."

"Doesn't seem to have any affect on you so why bother?" Steve didn't turn back and simply walked up the stairs. Danny shot Mary a worried look and quietly followed him. Steve entered his bedroom and dropped down onto the bed, flinging his arm over his eyes.

"Go away Danny" he mumbled.

"No. Not till you tell me what you've done with the super SEAL that goes by the name of Steve McGarrett that attacked me this morning." He dropped down next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I was being an idiot- I deserved it."

"I got your email about HPD and transferring..." Danny sighed

"Is this why you're in a mood?"

"Mary's moving to LA, Catherine's engaged to some rich ass doctor and you're transferring to HPD. And I only have myself to blame for each one." He dropped his hand from his face and stared at the ceiling.

"Mary's staying." Danny said

"What? " Steve sat up and stared at him.

"I persuaded her to stay."

"Thank you" Steve whispered looking down at the floor.

"You are still my best friend even if we can't be partners anymore. I'm sorry that you no longer feel you can trust me and you're right. We can't work together if you feel that way. You're an incredible guy and I'm proud to say we were best friends and partners. I'm sorry I messed that up. Don't forget about me too quickly, alright, don't get your new partner shot on their first day." He tried to joke but it fell flat. He didn't want to leave 5-0 it meant so much to him, as did Steve. But Danny knew if he didn't transfer himself Steve would do it for him.

"I didn't mean it" Steve sat again turning to face Danny.

"I trust you with my life Danny, I trust you with Mary's life. I was pissed at you, but I didn't mean it." He sighed scrubbing his face with his hand.

"You don't have to transfer, please don't."

"I don't want to. As mad as it sounds I think I'd miss you" he smirked and Steve laughed.

"Of course you would."

"Guys?" Mary stuck her head round the door and they both turned to look at her.

"Just checking you hadn't killed each other" she said sliding in the room and sitting on the other side of Steve.

"He did a good job of that this morning" Danny said gingerly prodding the delicate skin round his very swollen black eye.

"Ah, do you need me to kiss it better" Mary teased pouting slightly at him. "I am sat right here" Steve said sitting forward to block their view of each other.

"It's only a kiss, Stevie" she teased ignoring his strangled look.

"Don't..." he warned her

"We've done far more than kiss Steve. " she laughed as he squirmed

"Stop, okay , stop it's not funny it's gross."

"I think he's gone have a stroke in a minute babe" Danny piped up from behind him, laughing slightly.

"Right I'm going for a run and you two are leaving, now." He stood up pulling Mary with him and pushing her towards the door.

"I thought I was always welcome? " she laughed as he nudged her down the stairs.

"Not if he's here as well. This house is a hands off zone. No touching, no kissing, no nothing okay?" He said as he reached the bottom step.

"You wish big brother, you wish"

* * *

Steve returned from his run an hour and a half later. He had run further than he'd planned to and it was now beginning to get dark. He walked through the house to the kitchen and pulled a cold bottle of water out of the fridge, draining half the contents in two gulps. The house was silent as he walked back through to sit on the couch. His head was still spinning from the day's events. From Danny cheating and then finding out he hadn't, Mary leaving and then changing her mind, and then Catherine. Steve sighed, their unexpected encounter today had not been the reunion he was hoping for. 'Acquaintances' that had hurt. That she'd clearly been ashamed of the seven year relationship they had had. A part of him had always hoped that she'd come back and they'd get back together. But after having met her fiancé he realised that was never going to happen, she'd moved on and so should he. But he knew he never would, he was too screwed up and difficult to find anyone willing to commit to relationship with him. He had had his chance with Cath and messed up, now he had to live with it. He sighed, dropping his head to the back of the couch when someone knocked on the door. Getting up, he placed the water bottle on the table and turned to open the door. He paused for a second to make sure he wasn't imagining it, was she really here?

"Cath?"

* * *

Thank you for reading- final chapter up mid week!

Please review !


	10. Ho'i Hou Ke Aloha

The final chapter is upon us! I have planned out a sequel and I hope to have the first chapter up Saturday, I would like to get it up before but I have a dance exam in two days so that may not happen.. I will try my best! I would just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited this story- it is so encouraging when I get a little email notifying me- love to all of you!

I had a few reviews talking about Steve and Cath- I hear you, I have plans for them in the sequel but you'll just have to wait and see where that goes!

Without any further ado, ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

Ho'i Hou Ke Aloha ( Let us fall in love again)

.

.

"Cath, What are you doing here?" Steve stood in shock

"Can we talk?" She shifted nervously on her feet, fiddling with an odd strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Umm, sure... come in" He pushed the door open further, stepping out of her way, this feeling of being so unsure of what to do around her was completely new to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently, glancing around the room. Steve simply shrugged his shoulders, clenching his jaw not trusting himself to betray his true feelings.

"You?" He asked

"Better... I've been seeing a therapist" She admitted, her eyes glued to the floor

"That's how I met Adam actually.. It's really helped" Steve flinched at the mention of the other man's name. Something twisted in his gut at her words, not sure whether she was referring to the therapy or Adam.

"Do you have any beer?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"Umm.. yeah" Steve walked to the Kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge, he was still in a bit of a daze, not quite sure if she was actually here or if he'd finally lost it and started hallucinating. Her soft hand on his shoulder startled him and pulled him out of his thoughts. He handed her the beer and opened his, staring silently at her.

"When did you get back?" He asked, eventually breaking the silence.

"What?" She asked

"To Pearl, when did you get back?"

"Oh, I never left.. I've left the navy.."

"What?" Steve stopped the beer half way to his lips, doing a double take at her words

"Adam's here and I didn't want to constantly be leaving him.." Her voice tailing off as she picked at the label. Steve clenched his jaw. Their relationship had never stopped her leaving and they'd been together 7 years. He washed away the jealous feeling with a large gulp of beer before reaching in the fridge for the rest of the six pack.

"Oh" he said failing to mask the bitterness in his voice.

"When's the wedding" he said after a beat

"5 months" she refused to look at him. Not wanting to see the pain she knew she was causing him. No matter how well he tried to hide his emotions she'd always been able to read him.

"That's nice" He said not even attempting to hide his emotions as he pushed past her, heading for the front room.

"Steve..." She began

"What Catherine? You wanted to talk, then talk...don't just stand there saying nothing, expecting me to be oh so happy to see you" He turned to her, snapping and she paused, looking away from him before looking back, tears in her eyes.

"I miss you" She whispered

"You were my closest friend , my lover for 7 years and now... " She looked away. Guilt washed over Steve for shouting at her, they were both still very raw from all that had happened and she clearly wasn't doing as well as he'd like her to believe. He reached gently for her and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing quietly.

"It hurts so much..." She breathed

"I know.." He mumbled quietly, holding her gently in his arms.

* * *

They sat side by side in silence, beers in hand, the six pack that sat on the table in front of them now just one lonely can. Then Catherine shifted, turning to face him. Steve turned his head and froze, their faces were now mere inches apart, he could feel her warm breath tickling his lips. He licked them subconsciously, fighting the urge to lean in and close the distance. Sure they had now had a few beers, but he knew they were both still aware and in control of their actions. No matter how much he wanted it , he couldn't. He swallowed as she leaned in closer, moving her knee to rest on his upper thigh, leaning in even closer so that their noses were brushing against each other.

"Catherine..." He began pulling back slightly, completely unsure as to what move to make. She grabbed his collar as he pulled back and pushed herself over into his lap, straddling his legs.

"Steve" She breathed into his ear as his hands automatically went to her small waist.

"Adam.." He chocked out, trying to fight to maintain a level head, ignoring his want and need

"Sshh" She whispered, pressing a warm finger to his lips as she leaned in closer.

"But" He all but whispered his resolve crumbling quickly, he had wanted her back in his arms for such a long time and now he had her.

"I miss you" She breathed as she trailed her lips down his jaw, dropping a light kiss on his mouth. Steve responded , moving a hand to her hair, pulling her in to him and pushed the doubts out of his minds, she was finally back in his arms. He wasn't going to throw this moment away.

"I love you"

* * *

Steve shifted, moving to lie on his back , the cool bed sheets sticking to his sweat slicked skin. Catherine rolled over, resting her head on his chest and placing a hand next to her face and drew lazy patterns on his bare skin. Steve sighed contently as he slipped an arm over her shoulders to press her firmly to him, pinning their chests together as they recovered. They lay in silence, regaining their composure, neither daring to break the gentle peace that had fallen between them.

"I'm sorry" She said suddenly, sighing as he shifted slightly to look into her face.

"What?" He frowned

"I shouldn't have left... I should never have left you.."

"Cath, don't , please.. just" He pulled her closer into his side, burying his head in her hair, inhaling the warm and familiar scent.

"I hurt you, you were struggling enough as it was... and then I left as well..." She moved slightly so she could look into his eyes, still huddled against him.

"You were right to leave Cath..." Steve paused, it hurt him to say the words, but he had to, she needed to hear it. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I thought you didn't love me..." She interrupted him

"Cath" He whispered pain in his voice as he lifted a hand to brush her hair of her sweaty face.

"I loved you, I never stopped. But you were right to leave, you needed someone who could comfort you and support you and that wasn't me I wasn't there for you. I was so caught up in how I felt and I had no idea how to comfort you. But you've found someone who can do that, someone you love ..."

"You're wrong Steve" Cath whispered, pushing herself up onto her elbow so she could look down at him.

"Cath..."

"I don't love him..."

"But.."

"When I left I thought I'd made a mistake, I loved you... I still do. But every time I look at you I think of her, I think of what we lost. And it hurts Steve, it hurts so much. I shouldn't have left you, not after all we'd been through. I love you, and I think I always will, but Adam makes me happy, he helps me forget and he gives me a future. I'm sorry.." Her voice ending in a mere whisper, tears softly dropping down her still flushed cheeks as she slipped out of the bed and out of his grasp, putting her clothes back on.

"You don't love him... but you would still rather be with him" Steve pushed himself up so he was resting on his hands, looking at her as she redressed.

"I can breath when I'm with him...He makes me happy" She looked back at him as she slipped her shoes on

"And I don't? " His chest tightening painfully

"I'm sorry " She whispered dropping her gaze to the floor. Steve inhaled sharply, biting back the tears. He wasn't good enough, he'd known it all along that he was too messed up, to complicated. But he'd hoped, hoped that she wouldn't notice, wouldn't mind. She deserved happiness, a future, she deserved better than him and it broke his heart to admit that she'd finally realised this too.

"Goodbye Steve" Her teary voice, bringing his gaze back up to her. To her tear stained face that betrayed how much this farewell was hurting her too, to the fluffy hair that was still tousled from their recent activities.

"Goodbye Cath" he whispered and watched silently as she turned and slipped out of his room, and out of his life for the final time.

* * *

A week later Mary pushed open the front door, she'd spent the past few days desperately searching for a job. Now that she was staying in Oahu long term she knew she would need a job to support herself. Yes she had some money in the bank and she was living with Danny so had no rent to pay, but she didn't like sitting around doing nothing all day, she needed to be doing something. However, just like all the other days she'd been searching , she'd found nothing. She sighed, it was annoying but she knew that these things didn't happen overnight and anyway, this weekend was her and Danny's turn to have Grace so at least she had a good few days ahead of her. She dropped her bag by the door and finally noticed that the place was completely silent.

"Danny?" she called out. He'd said earlier he'd be back around 5 o'clock and it was now quarter to six. She walked through the house, all the lights were off.

"Danny?" Mary's voice caught in her throat as she stepped into the dining room. Danny didn't have the biggest or nicest place but he had completely transformed it. The lights were dimmed and the room was lit by what must have been hundreds of little tea lights scattered around the room. The table was set with two large candles and a platter of food was in the middle. Rose petals were scattered around the room and to add to the magical feeling little hearts were stuck here and there on the walls.

"I can't take all the credit, I had quite a bit of help from a little monkey. Who had to cancel tonight's visit in favour of a friend's sleepover, but she's coming over tomorrow..." He said smiling nervously as Mary nodded along still clearly in shock at her surroundings.

"What...?" She whispered.

"Well, we haven't had the best start to our relationship... We lost our baby, then we kind of broke up and then sort of worked it out and then..." He rambled shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Danny, what is going on?" Mary interrupted

"I didn't treat you the best I could of. I didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated, I didn't show you how much I love you, how much you really mean to me. I know we're putting it all behind us now but I couldn't just let it go. I'm sorry. For everything that I did that hurt you, for not being what you needed, I'm really sorry.." He whispered stepping closer to her.

"Danny, it's not your fault...I" She began

"I could have tried to stop it and I didn't, I let it all slip away from us..." He reached his hand out to cup her cheek, cherishing the soft feel of her delicate skin, safe in his hands.

"This is your way of apology? " She asked, smiling gently as she looked past him to the beautifully decorated table.

"No... this is actually.. umm.." Danny dropped his hand from her face and took a deep breath.

"Please, don't freak out... okay? " He paused looking at her as she nodded and then continued.

"I know we've only just got back together...again, but I want to you to know that this relationship, that you mean everything to me...I don't want to lose you Mary, ever. I have never felt this way before, not even with Rachel and I...Look Mary, I hated these past few months when we were together but apart. I have never been more heart broken than when we lost our little baby and I have never been more terrified than when the doctor told me and Steve that you may not make it. I love you and frankly I don't really know what I'd do without you. You're mad, and loud and sometimes a little bit scary, but you're also the most gentle, loving person I've met and even my daughter has fallen in love with you. I meant what I said all those months ago. You and her are my family, you're all I want and you're all I need. I know we've been through a lot and this may seem a little soon but I'm here till the end and I'm not going to let you go again, no matter what happens. So, Mary Ann McGarrett, will you marry me?" He asked dropping to his knee as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it up and inside was the most beautiful white gold ring, it was decorated with a beautiful diamond surrounded by a cluster of tiny emeralds. Mary stood staring at the ring, completely taken aback. Taking in her shocked appearance and complete lack of response Danny sighed, trying to ignore the little voice in his head that was making him panic.

"Danny..." She whispered, staring at the ring in his hands, tears welling up

"Oh Lord, don't cry, please... just.. think about it ?" He begged, the idea of being rejected hadn't even crossed his mind. Until now.

"What? Why would I need to think about it? Of course I want to marry you, what woman would say no to that proposal. It was just a little unexpected" She laughed, smiling through her tears.

"You're saying yes?" He smiled, standing up

"Would you rather I said no?" She joked, wiping the tears away, beaming at him.

"No, I'm happy with the yes, very very happy with the yes." He grinned in response a feeling of elation and relief washing over him as he plucked the small ring out of the box.

"It's beautiful.." She admired it

"You have great taste" She smiled

"I try" He smirked as he gently took her hand slipping the ring on her finger. He held her hand a moment longer, admiring the way the stones glinted in the candle light, before he looked up to her face and dropped a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled back slightly and looked at him, a smile on her face.

"You haven't talked to Steve about this have you?"

"No.. why?" He asked a little confused

"Well, he'll be the one giving me away.." She said smiling at him.

"I didn't see any point in bringing it up with him until you'd said yes..." He said, not sure if this was the correct response

"Because you're scared he's going to rearrange your face" She laughed at him.

"And there's that little reason too I guess.." He smiled back

"You're such a wimp..." She lent in and kissed him again.

"You love me anyway" He murmured against her lips, not willing to put any space between them

"That, is very true" She smiled and laughed when he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

"What about all the food.." She teased, breaking their kiss

"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that" He teased dropping her on the bed.

"You are a nightmare Williams... what am I going to do when we're married?" She asked smirking at him as he kicked his shoes and socks off.

"Love me and have hundreds of babies with me?" He smiled back, kneeling over her on the bed, supporting his weight on his fore arms.

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

The following morning the pair walked into the office. Kono and Chin were stood together leaning on the tech table happily chatting whilst Steve typed something in. They all looked up when they entered the room.

"Danny, Mary!" Kono called happily walking over to hug Mary

"What's the surprise visit for... IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?" Kono practically screamed

"Surprise?" Mary said weakly, looking at her brother.

"Congratulations guys! This is amazing" Kono beamed pulling them each into a hug.

"Congratulations" Chin echoed smiling as he walked over and gave Mary a smile and hug after she'd been released from Kono's grip. Mary turned to her brother, hoping he'd have a similarly happy response.

"Danny, a word please?" Steve's voice causing Danny to turn in Kono's bone crushing hug. Shooting Mary an encouraging smile he silently followed him into his office.

"Steve..." Danny began but stopped when Steve turned back to face him shaking his head. Danny noticed for the first time the dark rings under Steve's eyes and the slightly gaunt appearance of his face. Ho had he missed that before?

"I'm happy for you man, really. I just wanted to apologise for not being that supportive of you two all the time. " He put a hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You're not going to kill me for not asking you first?" Danny asked, wary of Steve's response, half expecting to be punched sometime

"Well, as long as I'm best man I think I'll manage to forgive you" He smirked pulling him into a firm hug

"Well Mary wants you to walk her down the aisle so maybe Maid of Honour?" Danny laughed as he returned the hug.

"Really?" Steve pulled back abruptly

"Yeah I think you'd look stunning in a dress, I'm thinking Red but we'll have to see what the bride says... Of course not you idiot, I was joking babe, of course you're going to be best man, who else would I ask..."

"She wants me to walk her down the aisle?" Steve's shocked expression finally making sense to him. Danny paused before continuing.

"You're her big brother babe, who did you think was going to give her away?" He asked slowly and Steve simply shrugged in response.

"Congratulations man" Steve said a smile on his face.

"Thank you and as to not being supportive, you're her brother- you're allowed to get a little crazy. I'm really happy too" He said smiling as he looked out of the office to see Mary and Kono admiring the ring on her finger. He paused, taking in the scene before turning back to face Steve.

"What's going on with you Steve?" He asked quietly

"What? Nothing Danno, I'm fine" Steve brushed it off, turning away.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week..." Steve sighed and turned back to Danny.

"Catherine... she came round after you and Mary left last week. She said she wanted to talk... we ended up..."

"She's engaged Steve! You can't sleep with another guy's fiancé!" Danny burst out and promptly shut up again when Steve glared at him.

"She started it, okay, I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to..."

"So are you two back together then? Or judging by your appearance that would be a no." Danny said trailing off as Steve slumped down into his chair.

"She said she loved me... but I don't make her happy. Adam does. She said she'd rather be with him and have a future with him than with me..." He said bitterly recalling her heart breaking words

"Steve..." Danny approached him interrupting but Steve continued

"...and the worst part is, she's right, he'll make her far happier than I ever could..."

* * *

What did you think? Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the sequel! Aloha!


End file.
